A World he Never Knew
by JK rulez
Summary: Sequel to “Plotting for a Transformation”! Danny has begun his term as Slade’s apprentice, which completely shocks his friends. But as Danny commits crimes, five new heroes are out to stop him. DS Finished!
1. Surprises Galore

Summary: Sequel to "Plotting for a Transformation"! Danny has begun his term as Slade's apprentice, which completely shocks his friends. But as Danny commits crimes, five new heroes are out to stop him. DS

_Hello, guys! After a little wait, JK rulez is back with the sequel to the exciting "Plotting for a Transformation"! I was sure the ending would cause an uproar throughout the readers, but it turned out to be better than I expected. lol I found time to make Chapter 1 today, so I have this to show you._

_Check out the start of the sequel, folks! Read on! But before reading, you must read the end of Chapter 13 of the original story to understand this story at all._

**A World he Never Knew**

**Chapter One: Surprises Galore**

Tucker and Sam wore only looks of confusion on their faces as they both stood outside the Nasty Burger in the early hours of the warm night, not remembering at all how they got there.

Tucker turned to the Goth girl and asked, "How did we get here, Sam?"

Sam shrugged, "Beats me. I just remember us sitting in one of the booths eating."

"Well, whatever. Hey, you want to go see Danny?"

Sam sighed, "What's the point? Danny hasn't said a word to us for almost a week now. I doubt he'd enjoy our company."

"Would it hurt to try?"

Sam shrugged, "Guess not."

The two of them walked down the street towards Fenton Works, hoping to find their half-ghost best friend there to have a talk with him.

Once they got there, they knocked on the door, hoping to see Danny Fenton answering it and staring back at them.

The door opened. Tucker's and Sam's faces lit up hopefully, but they fell when they saw Danny's sister, Jazz, standing in the doorway.

Before the two of them could say a word, Jazz stated, "If you're looking for Danny, he's not home. He went out a while ago. He should probably be home later tonight."

"Did he say where he was going?" Tucker asked her.

"Not a word. But I think it's nice that he's gotten out of the house for once. Not healthy for him to stay shut in his room all the time. Hasn't he had any ghosts to fight lately?"

Knowing that Slade wasn't a ghost and also not wanting Jazz to worry about Danny's situation with him, Sam responded, "No. Danny hasn't had any ghosts to fight for a while now."

Jazz smiled, "Well, at least I know he's safe. Do you guys want to come in and wait for him?"

"No, no," Sam answered, "That's okay. We're about to head home anyway."

Tucker whispered to her, "Sam, I thought we wanted to…"

Sam quickly elbowed him and he went, "Ow!"

She then said quickly to Jazz, "We'll just catch up with him later. Thanks, Jazz! Later!"

They walked down the stairs as Jazz closed the door. They then set off in the directions of their houses, without saying another word.

_(He's a Phantom)_

_(Danny Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)_

**_Young Danny Phantom, he was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine  
It was designed to view a world unseen_**

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)_

_**When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit  
But then Danny took a look inside of it  
There was a great big flash, everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged**_

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_**When he first woke up, he realized  
He had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes  
He could walk through walls, disappear and fly  
He was much more unique than the other guys  
And it was then that he knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through  
He's here to fight for me and you**_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)  
(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)_

_**Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's** (whisper) Danny Phantom_

With Monday morning on their calendars, Sam and Tucker got up around 8:00. After a quick breakfast, they met up on Danny's street, where they were determined to see Danny this time.

After exchanging short hellos, the two of them again walked down the same path as last night to Fenton Works. Again, they walked up the short flight of stairs, and again they rang on the doorbell, hoping to see their best friend in the doorway.

But again, it was Jazz who answered. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed.

She rubbed her eye, "Sam? Tucker? Where's Danny?"

Both of them looked a bit shocked at hearing this. Sam asked her, "You mean Danny's not here?"

"No. He didn't come in last night. I thought he might have slept over one of your houses."

They both shook their heads, now looking rather worried.

Jazz sighed, "Well, if you find him, tell him that I'm getting worried. Lucky Mom and Dad are at some Ghost Hunter's Convention for a week or else this place would be going nuts right now."

Tucker responded, "Will do, Jazz."

Without another word, the two of them left Jazz once again, setting off in a random direction through Amity Park.

Sam asked Tucker, "Where could Danny be?"

Tucker shrugged, "How the heck should I know?"

"Do you think maybe he got himself into trouble? Maybe he went after Slade yesterday." She looked a bit frantic at saying this.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Tucker responded, "But why would he go alone? Why didn't he take us for backup?"

"He probably didn't want to risk us getting hurt. We _did_ almost lose our lives at the Power Plant last week."

"But why would he attempt something like this when…"

Their conversation was interrupted as they heard a crash. They looked ahead and saw they had walked in the direction of Axion Labs. With Danny nowhere around, they both moved in closer.

Sam turned to Tucker and asked, "You got that utility weapon of Mrs. Fenton's with you?"

Tucker reached into his backpack and pulled out a small pocket-sized laser. They had both started to carry one for a while now. Sam got one out of her backpack as well.

They moved closer to the building, hiding behind a tree and waiting for something to emerge.

They stayed there for a few seconds before they heard something. They turned around and saw a figure phasing through the building holding a device. That side of the building was draped in shadows, so they couldn't tell who it is.

Still, they jumped out in the open with the weapons ready, both shouting, "Freeze!"

"We're armed!" Sam cried.

The person did not respond. It simply started to move toward them, leaving the shadow that surrounded it.

When Tucker and Sam saw who the person was, they gasped in so much shock that they dropped their weapons. They hadn't been able to tell who the person had been, but it had turned out to be the last person on Earth that they would expect to be robbing a secret laboratory building.

It was Danny, sporting a look of anger on his face.

_Look out, folks! Tucker and Sam have now found out what has happened to their best friend! And just so you know, I started this at the time just after Kitty and Walker had finished overshadowing Sam, and you don't remember much after you are overshadowed, so that explains everything._

_Anyway, how will they react to seeing Danny like this? And what will Danny say at seeing his friends whom he thought have betrayed them? Let us wait for Chapter 2! Oh, and tune in to "Kindred Spirits" tonight at 9 PM!_


	2. Meddling Memories

_Hi, guys! How is everything? Sorry for the long wait; I've had trouble thinking of ideas and have been pretty busy over the last couple of days. I found time to write this for you._

_Check it out! Chapter 2 is here!_

**A World he Never Knew**

**Chapter Two: Meddling Memories**

Right now, words could not express the look of disbelief and confusion on Tucker and Sam's faces. It couldn't be real; Danny, their best friend who always helped people, stealing? In his hand was a silver cylindrical device.

Also different than Danny's actions was what he wore. He still had the same suit on, but he also wore patches of silver body armor all over himself. The D sticker with the P inside it that was on his chest looked like it had been painted over, now replaced with a sharp letter S. His white belt now contained types of equipment.

Tucker gasped, "D-Danny?"

Sam's voice was shaking as she said, "Wh-what are…?"

She was interrupted as Danny suddenly fired a ghost ray in front of them. It hit the ground, with the shockwave enough to blast them backward.

Sam cried, "Hey!"

Tucker asked him angrily, "Dude, what are you doing?"

Communicating to the ghost boy from an earpiece, Slade said to him, "Never mind them, Danny. Leave before the authorities show."

Sam got up and started towards him, saying, "Danny, why are…"

Again Danny didn't let her finish; he just picked up a few black marbles from his belt and threw them on the ground. When they hit, small explosions went off, and a thick layer of smoke appeared.

Tucker and Sam coughed in the smoke as they searched it for signs of their friend. When the smoke cleared, he was nowhere in sight.

The two of them looked up in the sky, but they didn't see him. All they could do then was simply look at each other with looks of shock written all over their faces.

* * *

Danny phased through the ceiling and floated softly down to the ground, with the cylindrical device in hand. 

Danny held it up and said, "I have retrieved the experimental power cell."

A cold voice rang through the dark room which was lit only by a dim light on the far end of the room, "Excellent work, Danny. I'm pleased."

Slade walked slowly towards Danny and took the power cell from him. He then said to him while walking away, "See what better point there is to belong on the other side? It stared you in the face a long time, Danny, and I am very proud that you have accepted it."

Danny sighed and muttered, "Sure. Whatever."

Slade turned back toward him and said sharply, "Danny, I understand that you have mixed feelings about crossing over after playing superhero for such a long time, but when you talk to me, you will show me your utmost respect."

Danny sighed again and brought his face up to level with Slade's, "Yes."

"Yes…?"

Again Danny sighed and he said, "Master."

"Good boy." Again he turned around and walked away, still speaking to Danny, "This theft of yours is only the first of many, Danny. Not counting when you were hypnotized by that circus freak, of course."

Danny said nothing.

"You may be unenthusiastic about your deeds right now, but sooner or later, you'll learn to like it. You may even see me as more of a father than that idiot fool of yours, Jack Fenton."

Danny scowled at hearing Slade taunt his father but still kept his mouth shut and his feet firmly on the ground. Slade may have made him his apprentice, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to punish him whenever he made an attempt to fight him.

"And as for those…former friends of yours, you can just put them out of your mind." He turned around and his voice grew even icier as he said, "You don't have, nor do you need any friends anymore."

Again he turned his back on Danny, and this time walked out of the room without another word, leaving Danny standing there in one place for a while.

* * *

"_Oh man, Danny, I, I'm sorry. I…I couldn't control myself," Tucker said just after his evil ghost form, courtesy of Desiree, had been split out of himself._

"_Dude," Danny said with a sniff due to his cold, "Don't worry about it. You were under the genie's spell…and you broke it."_

"_Yeah, but none of that would've happened if I wasn't jealous."_

"_Nor if I had been a little less of a showoff around you." Danny held out his hand, "Friends?"_

"_The best." They shook hands…

* * *

_

"_Now, sweetie, we aren't going to mention any of this to your father, right?" Maddie said to Danny while they rode back to Amity Park in Vlad's helicopter, "He'd be insanely jealous if he found out, so mum's the word."_

_Sipping a soda, Danny replied, "Actually, I think _Mom's_ the word."_

_Maddie smiled brightly at him._

"_Sorry I was such a jerk," Danny went on and smiled, "I really had a great time." He held up the soda, "Backwash?"_

_Maddie beamed at him, "Oh, Danny, that is so sweet…"

* * *

_

"_Why do you even have this simulation on your laptop?" Danny asked Jack after showing him a simulation of what would happen if the ecto-filtrator for the Fenton Portal wasn't changed every six months._

"_So I never forget to tell you why it's important to change the ecto-filtrator."_

"_I won't," Danny said with a smile as he playfully elbowed him, "And you shouldn't forget this. I'm really proud of you, Dad. I can't believe you beat that ghost back into the Ghost Zone."_

"_Aw, thanks, Danny. So from here on in…"_

"_I'll remember my chores…"_

"_And I'll remember that my actions have consequences to others. Especially my family…"

* * *

_

"_I never realized how different my life would've been if I haven't met you. I gotta say, it's sort of cool to know," Danny said to Sam as they watched "Trinity of Doom" after Danny got his memory back._

"_Still," Sam said with a smile, "Sorry about that stupid fight. Can we forget it ever happened?"_

_Danny smiled back and said, "So you have wished it, so shall it be."_

_They both blushed, while Tucker said, "Hey, I'm right here…"

* * *

_

"_Your headband, your note with your handwriting," Danny said to Jazz as he held out Jazz's headband with a note that she had sent him while he was in the future._

"_What?" Jazz said as she blushed nervously, "That? Oh, I never wrote that. And there must be dozens of headbands."_

_Danny raised an eyebrow, "Jazz…"_

_Jazz sat down next to him and took the headband from him, "Since the Spectra thing. I didn't want to tell you until you wanted to tell me. It's your secret."_

"_Well," Danny said with a sigh, "It's our secret now." Then he and his sister hugged._

_They pulled away and Jazz said, "Don't think this means I'll stop being meddling and overprotective."_

_Danny chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way…"

* * *

_

Danny woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up in the bed that Slade had set up for him and looked around. The clock said 1:00 AM. He panted as he said to himself, "Man. Where did all those memories come from?"

They had all been memories concerning a truly touching or special moment with Sam and Tucker, and each member of his family.

He sighed as he simply sat there. He then said, "I gotta stop thinking about them. They're all my past."

Danny said darkly, "I don't have any friends…or family."

Without another word, he fell back to sleep. But somehow, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

On the outskirts of town in the early hours of the next morning, a large silver car drove on the highway that led into Amity Park. Inside, five out-of-the-ordinary teenagers engaged in conversation. 

One of them, who was driving, appeared to be almost completely made of metal. He asked the one riding next to him wearing a mask, "You sure this Phantom kid is as dangerous as they say?"

The masked teen with the letter R on his shirt responded while looking at a few papers, "Pretty sure right now, Cyborg. Never actually seen him in action, but he pops up on the news. Reports of robberies in Amity Park."

In the back seat, a girl wearing a dark blue cloak said, "Paranormal activity goes on inside him, Robin. I've been able to sense it. I think he may be a ghost."

Robin responded, "Whatever he is, Raven, we have to find him and stop him before he commits any more crimes."

A pretty girl with red hair sitting next to Raven said, "We shall meet him, Robin. Then we shall defeat him."

A green boy with fangs next to her said to her with enthusiasm, "Whoever he is, Starfire, he'll be no match for us!"

Robin turned around to him and said, "Don't be so sure, Beast Boy. We really aren't sure what we're up against." Robin sat back down in his seat facing forward and finished, "Get some rest, guys. It's still early and we may need it."

_I'm sure you were all hoping for that! Finally, for those who asked me, the Teen Titans will be coming into this fic. And it looks like they have their own plans for our favorite ghost boy. Doing the Titans may be tricky for me, __but we'll see how it turns out. _But where did these memories come from? Is Danny truly serious about serving Slade? Let us wait for Chapter 3!


	3. Danny vs the Teen Titans

_Everything alright with everyone? I was very pleased and still am with the review total since starting this sequel. Well…I guess I really have nothing else to say._

_Check out Chapter 3! Here it is! Rating is up to "T"!_

**A World he Never Knew**

**Chapter Three: Danny vs. the Teen Titans**

There was one thing Amity Park tended to pride itself on, and that was the future advancements in technology that went on in one place or another. It stretched beyond Fenton Works and Axion Labs.

One especially important place that tried to make future products was a large building that rested in downtown Amity Park. It was a research facility that invented top secret technology. Whatever it invented was strictly classified, and never revealed to the public.

But that evening, one attempted to smuggle its information himself.

Silent and cautious, Danny phased through the building in an attempt to make his way to the chamber with a computerized chip.

He had only just arrived when he heard Slade through his earpiece, "Not so fast, Danny."

Danny stopped and retorted, "What do you mean? The chip is in this bu…"

"I know for a fact that this building has installed ghost security sensors. Courtesy of your parents, so that they can tell when a ghost is near even when they're invisible or intangible."

"Okay," Danny replied, "So how do I get through here without being caught?"

"Search your belt. You'll find everything you need."

Danny looked along his belt, which now contained a few gadgets that Slade had him equipped with. They had gone through what most all of the devices did. Danny found a spray gun, which was what he was looking for. He pressed the nozzle, and thin red smoke came out of it. As it did, red security beams appeared all over the room, with the chip on the other side of the room where Danny was.

Carefully, Danny started to fly around the beams. He cautiously guided himself over, under, and in between the beams. Danny's heart pounded as he knew one touch of the beams would set off alarms everywhere. But he kept his turns steady as he finally reached the chamber.

There were no beams around the chamber, so he reached out attempted to take the chip.

Just then, a different voice rang out from behind him, "Sorry, but the information that chip contains is on a need-to-know basis, and _you_ don't need to know."

Danny turned as the beams were shut off. Standing in the doorway where he came in were five teenagers, all wearing very unconventional clothing. One wore a mask, had spiky black hair, and wore a uniform with the letter R on his chest. Another had red hair, light skin, and wore a mid-drift. Another wore a blue cloak that covered her body, including most of her face. Another was black-skinned and look almost entirely made of metal, with most of it computerized. The last one had green skin and fangs.

Danny called out, "Who are you guys supposed to be?"

The one with the mask answered, "We're…"

Slade finished simultaneously with him, "The Teen Titans. A team of teenage superheroes."

Danny's eyes flickered with surprise as he remembered the website he had found a while ago. It had said that the Teen Titans had fought with Slade a number of times in Jump City.

Starfire said to Danny, "We will not fight you if you select to return the item which you were attempting to take and turn yourself in."

Danny muttered under his breath, "Somebody's a little naïve."

Slade said sharply through the earpiece, "No time for smart talk, Danny. Attack!"

Danny grunted loudly as he fired ghost rays all over the place. Everyone scattered as none found their target.

From Danny's left, Cyborg shouted, "Yo! Ghost kid! You want a piece of this?" He then fired his sonic cannon at Danny. Danny quickly flew up and dodged it. But from behind him, Robin struck him with one of his disks, knocking him forwards straight into Starfire, who hit him with her eyebeams before Danny could react. Danny flipped through the air and floated there for a minute, with blood already visible on him.

Frustrated, Danny yelled, "Oh, come on! It's five against one!"

They ignored him as Beast Boy turned into a jaguar. He ran toward Danny and jumped up, attempting to slice Danny with his claws. Thinking fast, Danny went intangible and he went right through him.

Down on the ground farthest from Danny, Raven said with her voice growing louder with each word, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A wave of black energy shot out of her hands straight at Danny. Danny was still intangible, but it struck him and sent him flying at the wall!

Danny slid down and looked up, only to find Robin flying through the air attempting to land a flying kick to his face. Danny quickly fired a ghost ray at him, and it hit, knocking Robin through the air and landing on the ground.

Danny turned left and saw Cyborg charging straight at him like a rhino, yelling out loud. He jumped up and avoided it, but he then felt the claws of a bear grab his chest and saw that Beast Boy was riding him to the ground, causing a couple tears in Danny's suit in the process. After landing, Danny quickly phased through the ground and out of sight.

As Danny moved around outside the room, he spoke to Slade through the earpiece, "Slade, I don't think I can handle all of them. Maybe I better…"

"Stay," Slade interrupted forcefully, "Your mission is to steal that chip, and that is precisely what you are going to do."

Danny sighed, and then flew back into the room. The second he did, everyone fired their weapons at him all at the same time. Desperately, Danny concentrated with all his might, and then a second Danny appeared next to him. They split up and dodged it.

The Titans were thoroughly surprised at seeing this. Beast boy cried, "Dude!"

Robin held up another disc and said, "I had a feeling you were a force to be reckoned with. By the way, what do you want with that chip?"

One Danny responded, "I have my reasons."

The other Danny continued, "And you guys are in my way!"

One Danny then fired a ghost ray at Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven, while the other Danny fired another at Robin and Beast Boy. The first one grazed Cyborg but no one else, while the second one caught Beast Boy by the leg.

Starfire then fired a star-bolt at the first Danny. He then fired a ghost ray at her. As a result, both attacks collided and hung in mid-air, pushing against each other in an attempt to overpower the other.

Starfire cried over the power of the attacks, "You are unquestionably skillful, yes?"

Danny replied, "I've had practice."

But from behind him, Robin fired one of his bird-merangs at him. It struck and caused Danny to lose control of his ghost ray, causing him to be hit by the star-bolt and knocked backward.

At the same time, the second Danny was dodging blasts from Cyborg. As he dodged, Raven this time trapped Danny in a wave of dark energy, leaving him immobilized.

Danny yelled, "Let me go!"

Raven didn't respond. She just threw Danny at the wall. He hit hard and slid down, aching as he formed back into one.

The Titans moved toward Danny, ready to attack.

Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle, Danny pulled out a circular device and lobbed it into the air. Out of their first reaction, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire all fired at it. They hit and a huge explosion tore apart the interior of the room.

When the smoke cleared, nearly every part of the floor was covered in debris. The chip was still in the containment chamber. But Danny was nowhere in sight.

_That will be all for now! Danny against the Titans in battle for the first time, and things…don't exactly work out in Danny's favor, due to major difference in numbers. What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 4!_


	4. Changing Motives

_Hi, guys! Everyone okay? Sorry for the wait; Easter business got in the way and I haven't had a lot of time. Someone sent me suggestion on what to do for the rest of this fic. Most of it seems good, but I'm not sure if I'm going to go ahead with it. We'll see._

_I give you Chapter 4! I don't own anything._

**A World he Never Knew**

**Chapter Four: Changing Motives**

Danny was dreading the thought of what was to come as he flew back to his and Slade's hideout on the east side of town. He had come away empty-handed, after Slade had specifically told him to stay and steal that chip.

He was sore from the battle with the Titans, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't be much compared to what Slade might do to him.

With a deep breath, Danny phased inside through the building and inside. On the ground, Slade stood stationary, with his back facing the ghost boy.

Danny panted as he floated down to the ground in front of his back, "Slade…they pounded me back there. I had…"

He never finished as Slade turned around and delivered a massive punch to Danny's face. Blood an ectoplasm shot out of him as he fell down and slid back into the wall.

Danny looked up in pain and saw Slade with his arms folded and looking furious through his mask.

Walking towards him, Slade said coldly, "You failed, Apprentice. I ordered you to obtain that chip, and you fled. Disappointing from you, Danny."

Danny winced as he sat up, "How was I supposed to know that the Teen Titans would show up? I've never fought them before!"

Slade responded sharply, "That is no excuse." He then slapped Danny hard with the back of his hand, knocking him onto the ground again.

Danny grunted as he got back on his feet, "Master…I apologize. I promise to succeed next time."

"You'd better," Slade said quietly, "Because if you don't, consider this little beating a warm up."

"Yes, Master."

Slade walked away from Danny, saying to him, "You will get a chance to redeem yourself, Danny. And it's going to come in a way that might just be to your liking."

"What's that?"

"I have heard of a prototype weapon that has only recently been developed. According to blueprints, it is capable of unleashing powerful, massive amounts of ectoplasmic energy. Very dangerous in the wrong hands, but very useful for us."

"And why exactly will it be in my liking?"

Slade turned back in Danny's direction and said, "Simple, my boy. This prototype has been developed by DALV Inc. Ring a bell?"

Indeed, it did. A few months back, Danny and Maddie had been invited to a mother-son symposium in Florida, with a private plane provided from the DALV Group. The pilot forced them out right over a cabin in Colorado, owned by Danny's arch enemy, Vlad Plasmius. Danny realized later that "Vlad" was "DALV" backwards.

Danny sighed, "Yes." He put on a rather sadistic smile and said, "I'll be rather happy to participate in this theft."

"Good boy," Slade replied, "You're starting to learn now. Come with me. We'll see if we can't improve on that already improved behavior."

Danny followed Slade, still wearing a smile on his face that was unlike any he had used out of his own free will before.

* * *

Ever since they found Danny stealing from Axion Labs yesterday, Sam and Tucker had simply been in a state of shock, disbelief, and confusion.

They hadn't stopped talking about it between each other, and that takes us to now, while they simply sat on a bench in the park and talked.

"What do you think could've caused this?" Sam asked Tucker.

Tucker shrugged, "I don't know, Sam. Do you think maybe Freakshow's controlling him again?"

"I don't think so. One, Freakshow's still in jail. Two, his staff was smashed. And three, Danny's eyes were their usual green color. Last time, the staff turned them red."

"Well, what other explanation could there be? Why would Danny steal anything from anybody?"

Sam buried her hands into her eyes, "I don't know, Tucker. I just don't know."

"I don't know why either," said a voice that was not theirs.

The two of them turned around and saw Jazz hanging high on the branch of a tree.

They both scowled at her, with Tucker saying, "How long have you been sitting up there?"

Jazz chuckled sheepishly, "It was actually an accident. I saw a cat up here, so I climbed up with a ladder. I got the cat to climb down, but then the ladder fell down and I've been stuck up here for the last two hours."

Tucker asked her, "Do you need help getting down?"

Jazz narrowed her eyes, while Sam said, "Oh, no, Tuck. She just enjoys the view twenty feet up on a branch of a tree with no way down."

Tucker chuckled sheepishly himself, and then he and Sam put the ladder that was on the ground back up. Jazz carefully climbed down to the bottom.

She then turned to Tucker and Sam and said with a worried look on her face, "So, what is this about Danny stealing?"

They looked at each other and sighed. They knew Jazz had to know. About what they saw of Danny yesterday, and the entire stuff with Slade that he had gone through. She was the only one who understood Danny as much as they did.

They re-enacted it in words as best as they could: Slade's first messages, Danny first meeting Slade at Axion, getting pounded in the sewer, then again outside Fenton Works, the false threat with the seismic disruptor, themselves being kidnapped and taken to the Power Plant, all the way up to seeing Danny robbing Axion himself yesterday.

When they were done, Jazz appeared to be on the verge of tears.

Tucker sighed sadly, "That's what's happened, and it's all true."

Jazz wiped her eyes, which now had tears leaking out, and said, "Why didn't Danny tell me about this 'Slade'?"

Sam responded, "It was pretty much between himself. He didn't even tell us much about what was going on with his thoughts. As we've told you, we've seen Slade, but Danny's hardly ever talked about him to us."

Tucker said to both of them, "There's something else as well. Yesterday, Danny's suit looked…a little different."

Jazz raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, different?"

Sam responded, "His regular logo was gone, and he had a letter S instead. He also has armor on himself, and his belt now has types of weapons in it."

Jazz gasped.

Both Tucker and Sam said, "What?"

"I just thought of something," Jazz answered, "What if Danny's working for this 'Slade'?"

The two of them looked at each other frantically, and then back to Jazz.

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked Jazz, her own voice shaking.

"Think about it. You said that the letter and the tape recorder had the letter "S" on it, coming from Slade. Then Danny shows up wearing the letter "S" on his suit. What else could it mean?"

No one said a word. All the three of them could do was look at each other with looks of absolute sadness etched across their faces.

After about five minutes of silence, Sam finally spoke up, but in a quiet and hurt voice, "But why would he join Slade? Why would he join forces with someone with such cruel content?"

Tucker sighed, "Who knows, Sam? Who knows?"

No one answered. No one said a word. No one even moved. No one even thought about anybody but Danny and what could possibly be going on with him, and it was nighttime before they finally went their separate ways home.

_We end it here! Looks like Danny may be more into being Slade's apprentice than we originally thought! And what might old Vlad say if he discovers this new alliance? We shall wait for Chapter 5!_


	5. The Teens and the Titans

_Howdy, folks! Everybody alright now? Thanks to the fact that I'm off for Spring Break, I found some extra time to write this. On an extra note, are there people who think I'm having Danny act OOC? Just curious, due to certain reviews to chapters._

_Not important now, though! Let's move ahead to Chapter 5!_

**A World he Never Knew**

**Chapter Five: The Teens and the Titans**

The next morning, Sam and Tucker were sitting on the couch across from Jazz inside the living room of Fenton Works.

Tucker sighed as he looked at Jazz, "What do you suppose we can do about this?"

Jazz sighed back, "He may be your friend, and my one and only brother, but I don't think we should let him do all these things."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What, are you saying we should fight him?" Tears were actually forming in her eyes as she screamed, "We can't do that! Danny's still our best friend, no matter what's been happening!"

Tucker clasped his hands on Sam's left arm and said, "Sam, just calm down a bit. I know you're upset by this. We all are. But we have to get to the bottom of this."

They were interrupted as they heard a knock on the door.

The three of them gasped. "Danny?" they all said simultaneously in hope. They dashed for the door at the same time, but Sam beat them to it. With her arm quivering, she pulled the door open.

Sam's hopeful face fell as in the doorway stood not Danny, but the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy piped up, "What's the matter? Not excited to see someone like us?"

Sam replied, "I was hoping for somebody else."

Robin looked at a piece of paper and said, "Sorry to bother you so early, but are you…Maddie Fenton?"

Sam put her hands up, "Oh, no. I'm just a family friend."

Jazz stepped past her and stood in the doorway, "Maddie isn't here right now, and neither is Jack. They're both away for the week." She held her hand out, "I'm their daughter, Jasmine. Jazz."

Robin shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, but we were kind of looking for your parents."

"What do you need them for?" Jazz asked, now looking curious.

"Isn't it true that they're ghost hunters?"

Jazz sighed, "Yes. They are."

Cyborg spoke for the first time, "Well, we were hoping if we could borrow a few weapons of theirs to help find this ghost kid we fought yesterday, but since they aren't home, then…"

But both Sam and Jazz put up their hands and shouted, "Wait!"

Tucker peered his head over the two of them, "What's going…" He saw the Titans and his jaw dropped open.

He stammered, "N-no way. The Teen Titans! I can't believe it's really you! Don't tell me." He counted the five of them off, "Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy! It's awesome to meet you!"

Both Sam and Jazz were surprised at hearing this. Jazz said, "Really? You guys are the Teen Titans?"

Beast Boy smiled, "That would be us. Yes, I do accept autographs."

Silence.

Beast Boy noticed nobody attempting to obtain his John Hancock and sighed, "Oh, well."

Tucker noticed Raven and Starfire and grinned flirtatiously, "It's my lucky day." He ran in between the alien girl and the half-demon girl and said, "So how would two lovely ladies like you be willing to be awarded the _El Grande Tour_ of Amity Park?"

Starfire giggled, while Raven rolled her eyes and took them away from Tucker.

Tucker went on, "You ladies may like to be showed around by someone as smooth as me."

"Smooth?" Starfire said, perplexed. She observed Tucker and noticed a small zit on his chin, "I see a small bump on your facial area, thereby making you not smooth."

Tucker's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he put his arm around Raven, "How about you? Want me to show you around?"

Raven responded coldly, "You won't be able to show me anything if _you don't have a face._" She glowed black as she said this.

Tucker quickly hid behind Sam and Jazz, "Never mind."

Robin said to Sam, "You guys still haven't introduced yourselves."

"Oh, right," Sam responded, "I'm Sam Manson." Pointing behind her, she then said, "And this piece of work is Tucker Foley."

Robin replied, "Nice to meet you all."

Jazz spoke up, "Now what did you say earlier about a ghost kid?"

Raven responded, "Last night, we saw a teenage ghost breaking into a research facility downtown in an attempt to steal a computerized chip."

Robin finished for her, "He didn't manage to steal it, but he got away, and we'd need more than what we have to capture him."

Sam asked, "Was he wearing a black-and-white jumpsuit, white hair, green eyes, and an S on his suit?"

Robin slowly nodded, "Yeah. Matter of fact, I didn't even pay attention to that until now. I can't believe I didn't recognize it before."

The Titans all looked at each other, knowing where they had seen it before. One of them had actually worn it at one time.

"Slade," Robin said coolly, "Looks like he's found himself a new apprentice."

Starfire asked them, "Why did you wish to interrupt Cyborg earlier?"

The three of them looked at each other solemnly, and then turned to the Titans. Sam said, "We know the ghost kid. His name's Danny Phantom."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Danny Phantom?"

Raven asked them, "How do you know him?"

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all exchanged sad looks. Again they turned back to the Titans.

Sam then spoke up, "It's kind of a long story."

Robin responded, "I think we have time."

* * *

"Excellent work, Danny," Slade said with a satisfied look behind his mask, "You're really learning how to play this game, at a faster pace than I would've expected out of you."

With dark shadows under his eyes, Danny, standing in front of Slade, responded, "It just took the right type of motivation, Master."

Danny and Slade had just run through a number of intense drills that were designed to increase Danny's level of malice and hate. They appeared to be working for Danny, for every time he battled one of Slade's robots for practice, he showed no mercy, pounding each robot to dust.

Danny was slightly hesitant at first, but became less as they went on, thanks mainly to Slade's motivation.

Danny looked Slade in his one seen eye and sneered, "So…when can I steal that weapon?"

"Now," Slade responded, "Everything's prepared. Including you. I'll be waiting, Apprentice."

Danny bowed in obedience, and then flew out through the wall, flying farther away from Amity Park, and in the direction of DALV Inc. Slade had told him earlier that it rested just a few cities south of him, in a city called Richterville. It was one of the rather small buildings under DALV jurisdiction, but it was the one that housed the weapon that they were looking for.

Danny stayed invisible almost the whole way to Richterville, doing some thinking as he flew.

_What if I'm making a mistake? What if Slade was wrong and I don't really belong on the side of evil? It feels so…different. I've been fighting evil for so long that it's a bit awkward just switching sides._

_But it's not like I can back out now if I wanted to. There's no telling what Slade would do to me if I chose that._

_This is just new to me. I'll get used to it._

It took a while, but Danny eventually arrived at Richterville. He hovered throughout the city, observing the sites a bit before arriving at a building that said "DALV Inc."

Danny smirked, "Bingo." He quietly flew inside and phased through the building.

Slade simply watched through a camera that was also installed in Danny's earpiece. He watched as Danny maneuvered his way inside the building, finally stopping just outside the safe that contained the weapons.

Danny scowled with a smile on his face, and then phased inside. Danny looked at the weapons he was targeting. It looked something like a landing pad with a large piece of metal extending from the top of it. A lock was on top of this. It was fairly big.

Danny tensed his muscles, and then managed to pick up the weapon and held it in his arms. In ghost form, he could perform physical abilities he couldn't while in human form.

Just then, he heard alarms go off inside the room. Seeing a camera up on the ceiling, Danny fired a ghost ray at it and it hit, destroying it instantly.

Knowing he was about to be caught, Danny calmly phased out through the floor. Slade hadn't warned him about sensors in the floors of this place, since there was the chance that this town didn't know that ghosts existed.

Five minutes later, Danny was flying on the outskirts of Richterville, with the weapon still in his arms.

From the earpiece, Slade said to him, "Fine job, Apprentice. I'm pleased."

"Thanks," Danny said with a smile, "My pleasure."

* * *

"Mr. Masters, Mr. Masters, I think you may want to look at this," a thin man wearing glasses said to another man sitting behind a desk.

He responded, "What is it, Bates? I'm very busy." He had gray hair and wore a formal business suit.

"Come with me," said Bates, "The prototype for the ectoplasmic releaser has been stolen!"

Curious and angry, Vlad Masters followed him into the next room, which was the room with the monitors for the video cameras that were installed all throughout the building of DALV Inc stationed in Richterville.

Bates did a bunch of typing, and one screen came up. It was blank. He then hit the rewind button, sending the screen backwards. It stopped at the point where Danny showed up in the room.

Vlad's eyes went wide as he saw Danny Phantom, his arch enemy with an S on his suit instead of his D with a P inside of it, grab the weapon, destroy the camera, and then fly off with the weapon in his arms.

Vlad didn't say a word. All he did was watch the screen with a look of fury etched across his face.

_Looks like Vlad isn't going to be happy about this! And how are things going to turn out with Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and the Titans? And what is to become of Danny now? Find out in Chapter 6!_


	6. Heartfelt Battles

_Hi, guys! Look, I am very sorry for the long wait for an update. I was pretty busy after Spring Break ended, and then we had to go to Boston on Saturday. I wanted to update before we left, but I just couldn't find the time. But I'm back now!_

_Here we go! Let's keep going with Chapter 6!_

**A World he Never Knew**

**Chapter Six: Heartfelt Battles**

"Slade's a master of manipulation," Robin said after Tucker, Sam, and Jazz had finished explaining to them the period from where Slade first contacted Danny to when they saw Danny working for him, "He must have found some way to convert Danny."

Sam sighed, "But why would he do that? Danny had always made it clear that he would always do the right thing with his powers. I never dreamed of him turning out like this."

Tucker asked them, "Maybe he implanted some sort of mind-control device on him? I mean, he didn't say a word to us when we found him the other day."

Raven responded, "I didn't sense anything controlling his mind when we fought him."

Sam shrugged and said, "Maybe it was a clone?"

Robin answered that, "I'm pretty sure Slade's not the type to clone anybody."

Tucker scratched his chin and said, "Maybe…it was Danny's long lost evil twin who was sent to the wrong family at birth, but now fifteen years later, he's discovered who Danny is, and he's now come here to take Danny's place and ruin his life!"

No one said a word. Everyone just stared at Tucker as though he had three heads or something.

Without warning, Beast Boy shouted, "That sounds brilliant! Why didn't I think of that? Dude, you are one smart guy."

Tucker smiled proudly, while Raven held her head, "Great, another Beast Boy."

Sam, who was still staring at Tucker, said to him, "Despite how logical that theory sounds, that still wouldn't tell us where the real Danny is."

Jazz narrowed her eyes and added, "Besides, don't you think I would remember seeing twin brothers being born? I was there when Danny was born. And wouldn't Mom have said anything about it?"

Tucker's smile faded as he said, "Well, I guess it doesn't sound very likely when you put it that way."

Starfire said to them, "We will find your friend. I can assure you of that."

Robin turned to Starfire and said, "We have to stop him, Star." He turned back to Tucker, Sam, and Jazz and said, "Even if he is your friend, we saw him last night as a criminal. But as soon as we capture him, we'll bring him to you."

The three of them looked at each other, thinking it over. After about a minute, Sam turned to Robin and said, "Whatever may have caused Danny to become this, I believe we can snap him out of it. Just…capture him, but try not to hurt him too much."

Cyborg nodded, "I think we can do that."

Just then, Raven pressed two fingers on each hand to her temples. Everyone stared at her as she did this. After five seconds, she moved them away and said, "He's near. He's flying around this area."

Robin said sharply to the rest of the Titans, "You heard her. Let's move!"

With that, the Titans ran off, with Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy as an eagle taking to the skies.

It didn't take long before a distance ahead of them, they saw a small figure flying towards them, growing larger as it got closer to them.

* * *

Danny was smiling with pleasure as he flew back into Amity Park, still clutching the weapon he had taken in his arms.

"Even if I wasn't your apprentice," Danny said to Slade through the earpiece, "It was still fun stealing from my arch-foe."

"You'll be stealing from more than him, my boy," Slade responded, "Just you wait."

Danny smiled again, but his smirk on his face began to fade as he saw what was up ahead of him.

Seeing Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy, Danny muttered softly, "Titans."

Slade said to him, "You need not worry about them for now, Danny. You have achieved your objective. Hurry back, and we'll take care of them later."

Speaking to himself now, Danny muttered, "That may be difficult since they're in my way back."

Up ahead, Starfire fired a star-bolt at the ghost boy. Danny dropped down lower near the street. On the ground, he saw Robin and Cyborg, with Robin holding a bird-arang and Cyborg armed with his cannon.

Robin said roughly as Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy flew back down, "I suggest you return what you've stolen. There are some people who want to talk to you."

Danny responded as he put the weapon down on the ground for the moment, "Tell them I've got no time to talk." Then he grunted and fired a ghost ray at Robin. He jumped it and landed back on the ground.

Robin shouted, "Titans, go!" They sprang into action and all charged toward Danny.

Danny fired ghost rays with both hands, moving around in a circle to cover more space. Robin jumped it and Raven put up a black shield, but the remaining Titans were hit and knocked down.

As Robin dropped to the ground, he threw a disc at Danny. It struck Danny and knocked him backwards, freezing him in ice as it did.

Robin then shouted, "Titans, move in!" They all started moving in towards Danny, who was trapped in the large block of ice.

Being in this situation before, Danny powered up a ghost ray in both of his hands. They both shot out, and they blasted the ice block to pieces, sending the pieces flying. Unfortunately, his earpiece was in one of the pieces, and it smashed on the ground.

* * *

Hearing nothing but static through the system in which he heard Danny through the earpiece, Slade yelled, "Danny? Danny! _Danny!"_

No response.

Frustrated, Slade punched the system, making a large dent in it.

* * *

Danny gasped at seeing the earpiece break, but scowled when he saw the Titans standing around him. 

Robin stated, "It's only right to warn you that working for Slade means no good."

Danny narrowed his eyes and spat back, "It's working just fine for me." He fired a ghost ray at Robin, but this time he fired his grappling hook onto a tree above him. He swung up and landed on a branch.

Beast Boy became a T-Rex and ran towards Danny, but Danny simply went intangible and he phased through him.

Starfire screamed out loud as she fired star-bolts at Danny, but Danny projected his own shield. They bounced off and away.

Robin jumped down from the tree branch and landed a kick to Danny's chest, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him to the ground, sending him tumbling into a light pole.

As Danny struggled back to his feet, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at him. Thinking fast, Danny phased underground and came up a few feet away.

Raven cast a wave of dark energy at him, but Danny flew up and away. However, Starfire was flying at him from behind. She lifted Danny up with her amazing strength, and Danny had no time to go intangible as she threw him forward. He crashed into a bench, shattering it to pieces.

Danny looked around. All five Titans seemed prepared to strike again, and the weapon was lying on the ground at least twenty feet away.

Growling, Danny jumped into the air as he glowed green. He then started spinning as a ball of energy formed around him. After a few moments, the energy was thrown in all directions, hitting the Titans and knocking them down. (In case you didn't know, that was what Danny did at the beginning of "Control Freaks".) But they started back to their feet rather quickly.

Seeing his opportunity to escape, Danny flew over to where the weapon lay. He grabbed it and phased through the ground and out of sight.

"Not so fast!" Raven shouted as she cast a wave of dark energy at the ground where Danny disappeared. It went inside and moved around, until it reemerged above ground, with Danny trapped inside of it.

Danny grunted inside of it and shouted, "Let me out of here!"

But instead of throwing him, Raven kept Danny floating in the air, with his hands trapped so he couldn't attack.

Cyborg called to him, "Want to give up now, Tough Guy?"

Danny grunted inside the dark energy. He struggled to get free, but to no avail.

Robin said to him sharply, "You're coming with us. Your friends and sister want to have a talk with you."

Danny's eyes split open wide. He scowled in fury and roared, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" As he did, he unleashed his ghostly wail, sending it flying out in all directions. The Titans were all struck with power of the extraordinary kind and sent flying backwards.

Danny kept it up as the energy around him faded away, until finally he couldn't take it any longer. He was forced to change back into Danny Fenton as he collapsed onto the ground.

He got up onto his knees and saw Cyborg in a crumpled heap near the steps of an apartment, Beast Boy hanging up in a tree by his shirt collar, Starfire on the ground near a mailbox, and Robin lying in the middle of the street near a man-hole. But he noticed that Raven was nowhere in sight.

Knowing that couldn't be good, Danny said, "Uh oh."

"'Uh oh' is right," said a cold feminine voice from in front of him. Raven levitated up through the ground, encased in dark energy.

Danny backed away and tried to run, but Raven flew overtop of him and reappeared in front of him.

Danny gasped as Raven flew towards him, encasing his entire body in dark energy.

Still too weak to transform, Danny could only sit there, surrounded by nothing but darkness…

_That will be all for now! Kind of cruel to end it there, isn't it? Well…too bad! lol Danny has lost communication with Slade, and he has now been captured, while unable to transform! What happens next? Find out in the upcoming Chapter 7!_


	7. Speaking Stubbornly to Sympathizers

_Hi, guys! How is everything? I wanted to update this sooner, but as you may or may not know, the site was preventing log-ins from Thursday until last night, so I couldn't get the chance. Finally got it up now!_

_Let's keep moving with Chapter 7!_

**A World he Never Knew**

**Chapter Seven: Speaking Stubbornly to Sympathizers**

Trapped with darkness all around him and unable to transform for the moment, Danny had no choice but to just sit still and wait to see where Raven was taking him.

Of course, he pretty much had a very strong notion. Robin had said that Tucker, Sam, and Jazz wanted to talk with him.

_They must have talked earlier,_ Danny thought. _Why else would Robin say that? Hmph. Like I'm gonna talk to them. They only want to talk because I'm not there to help them out of trouble._

Danny simply kept a scowl on his face, his mouth shut, and his mind filled with angry thoughts for another five minutes. Without warning, the black energy that encased him disappeared, and he found himself instead surrounded by a large green bubble.

"Hey!" Danny cried, "What is this? Let me out!" He pounded on the bubble as he said this.

Outside the bubble, Danny looked around and saw that he was in the basement of Fenton Works. The weapon he had taken was sitting in the far corner of the room. The Titans were standing outside it in front of him. And a bit farther back, Danny saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz standing there, all looking very solemn.

Danny scowled when he saw them.

Robin glared at Danny and said, "We're not letting you out of there, and you needn't try to break out. It's contained with the same technology as in your parents' Specter Deflector. Ghosts can't break out, and their energy is diminished, but only when you're in ghost mode in this case.

Danny narrowed his eyes and replied, "Let me out."

"I said no."

"Let me out right now."

"I told you, no."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"NO!"

Danny was on his feet, panting from his own fury. Finally he took a deep breath and calmed down.

Cyborg spoke up while Robin calmed down, "We ain't letting you out, at least not until we have a talk. Or rather," He pointed to Tucker, Sam, and Jazz, "You have a talk with them."

Danny growled, "Humph. There's nothing to say between us."

Beast Boy said to him, "Looks to me like you don't have much of a choice."

Starfire then spoke to Danny, "Please, why do you wish to show anger towards your friends?"

"Friends?" Danny scoffed, "I don't have any friends. Not anymore."

Cyborg whispered to Robin, "Geez, this guy's a little like a male version of Terra."

Robin responded, "Not now, Cyborg."

Danny then said sharply to Robin, "Don't think you can keep me in here forever." His voice developed a very dark tone as he continued, "Slade will be here any minute to break me out, and then you'll all be sorry. _Very_ sorry."

Raven answered, "Now I'm really scared."

Robin ignored her and said, "We've faced Slade before; we'll be ready if he shows up. Until then, you guys talk this out." He and the rest of the Titans walked off to a corner of the room, leaving Tucker, Sam, and Jazz standing in front of the bubble which contained the ghost boy.

Slowly, the three of them walked towards Danny.

Danny tried to turn away from them, but there wasn't a lot of room inside the bubble, and he could only move about a foot from his original point. He still kept his back facing them.

Sam spoke up, with her voice quivering like it had been for the last couple days, "D-Danny?"

Danny didn't respond.

Tucker then said, "Dude?"

Still no answer.

Jazz finally spoke, "Danny? Do you want to talk?"

Very slowly, Danny turned his head around towards them. He sighed, and then turned his whole body to face them. He then spoke in a cool and quiet tone, "I'm listening."

Sam sighed, "Danny, what's happened to you? Why are you doing this? What do you think you're doing, stealing, attacking us, and battling the Titans?"

Tucker then asked him, "You really are Danny, right? You're not an evil twin or a clone?"

Still keeping his voice as it just was, Danny replied, "Would an evil twin or a clone know that you walked into the girls' bathroom by accident?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, while Tucker shouted, "Hey, we were in first grade! I-I mean, uh…shoot, that's Danny alright."

Jazz then said to her brother, "Danny, are you okay? Why don't you answer what Sam said? Why are you doing all these things?"

Danny folded his arms and answered, "Because just recently, I came to the realization that nobody appreciates the heroic deeds I used to do. Not even you guys. So I decided to make this town's idea about me true."

The three of them exchanged looks of shock. Sam cried, "Yes, we do!"

Tucker yelled to him, "Dude, we appreciate you!"

Jazz then cried out to him, "Danny, we care about you! We appreciate all the good that you do!"

Danny scoffed again, "Oh, sure, you say that to my face. You say that because I'm in the room."

Tucker whispered to Sam, "You following this?"

Sam shrugged, "No way." She turned back to Danny and said, "What makes you think we don't care about you, Danny? You're our best friend, and we care about you more than anybody!"

"If you need me to tell you why I think that," Danny replied, "Then you care even less about me than I thought."

The three of them gasped. Danny had never talked to them like this before.

Sam said to him, "I don't understand. What is this all about?"

Just then, the door that led to the basement was blown off its hinges. It flew down the steps and landed on the ground in between all of them.

Without warning, a bunch of Slade's robots jumped down the steps, piling into the basement, much to the shock of everyone in the room.

After about twenty had entered, Slade himself walked down into the basement.

To answer Sam, he said, "That, young lady, is a manner between Mr. Fenton and myself."

Robin sneered, "Slade."

"Robin. Long time, no see. A curious question: how was it in Paris?"

Beast Boy perked up quickly, "Oh, it was great! You know, once we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, everything was awesome! We checked out the sights, we tried…"

Raven elbowed him hard to shut him up.

Robin then said to Slade while holding a disc in his hand, ready to be thrown, "Maybe you'll find out once we knock you all the way there."

Danny yelled from inside the bubble, "Slade! Get me out of here!"

"Be patient, Danny," Slade replied, "I'll get you out of there soon enough."

Robin scowled, "We'll just see about that. Titans, go!" He and the rest of the Titans instantly sprang into action and went on the attack. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz picked up various weapons and started firing at the robots.

While Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker all tried to tear apart the robots, Robin attempted to take on Slade by himself.

Robin growled at Slade, "Don't think just because we haven't fought in a while doesn't mean I've lost my touch."

"Certainly not, Robin. I've never underestimated you." Slade then jumped at Robin and tried to deliver a kick to him. Robin blocked the blow and tried to give Slade a punch to the chest, but he jumped up and dodged it. Robin took this time to launch a bird-arang at Slade, but he knocked it away with his hand.

Still in the air, Slade brought his foot down onto Robin's face, knocking him to the ground. Slade tried to bring his fist down on Robin, but he already recovered as he rolled out of the way and gave Slade a leg sweep, tripping him up.

While the two rivals traded blows, the others fought the robots.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were obviously having the most trouble.

As he soaked one robot with ectoplasmic goo, Tucker shouted, "These weapons aren't doing much!"

Jazz called out, "Maybe that's because these things only do damage to ghosts!"

Cyborg shouted to them, "You can leave this to us! You guys should probably find somewhere safe!" He fired his sonic cannon at two robots, hitting and knocking them at the wall. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz did as they were told.

Raven cried, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A desk that contained a bunch of lab equipment flew off the floor and smashed into a few more robots. Beast Boy, as a tiger, clamped his teeth around their heads, smashing them to pieces.

Meanwhile, Robin delivered a fierce kick to Slade's face. Slade stumbled backward as Robin followed with a massive punch to Slade's gut. He then tried to punch Slade again at his shoulder blade, but he grabbed Robin's hand and twisted his arm around in an unnatural position. Robin cried out in pain at this.

As he held Robin in place, Slade whispered in his ear, "Not jealous, are you, Robin? That I've found another apprentice with more potential than you?"

Robin growled, and then, using all his flexibility he could muster, he was somehow able to move his legs up over his head as he ducked down. His legs struck Slade in the face and he was forced to let go.

Robin panted in place as the pain receded, and then spun around and tried to kick Slade in his left kneecap, but Slade quickly grabbed Robin's foot and threw him across the basement. Luckily he hit one of Slade's robots in mid-air and not only was Robin's blow softened, the robot was knocked down and out.

This turned out to be the last of the robots, and now all the Titans were standing in front of Slade, armed and ready.

Robin sneered, "Ready to give up now?"

Slade simply brought up his wrist and said, "You should know me better by now, Robin." He pushed a button, and they all heard a strange beeping coming from a machine next to the bubble. A few seconds later, a large blast initiated from the machine, creating a small fire where it was and sending smoke across the basement.

As for the bubble, it was no more. Danny stood in one place with a smirk on his face as he transformed back into Danny Phantom.

Danny said, "Time to get what I flew all the way to Richterville for." He then flew intangible across the room and picked up the weapon.

Knowing that phasing through the ground would be unwise after last time he tried it, Danny picked up a grenade from his belt, and threw it into the air. Before anyone could react, he also fired a ghost ray at it, hitting its target.

The effect was tremendous.

A large light show seemed to engulf the room. Everyone shielded their eyes from it as the light seemed to blind them.

After about ten seconds, the light faded away. Those still in the basement looked around. Slade's robots were lying down on the ground, obviously shut down. But no Slade…and no Danny.

_Chapter 7 ends here! That was pretty cool, wasn't it? The Titans vs. Slade. Just like old times, huh? Anyway, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz have said their words to Danny, but he appears to be keeping bound to what he heard. How long can this last? What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 8!_


	8. Two Separate Plans

_Hey, folks. How is everything? I was a little bummed out yesterday; it was a relatively bad day, but at least I had time to write this for you. At the moment, I'm still not sure how this is going to turn out exactly. I pretty much know how it's gonna end, but it's getting there that will be the hard part. If anyone has ideas, send me a message._

_Chapter 8 has arrived! Check it out!_

**A World he Never Knew**

**Chapter Eight: Two Separate Plans**

In all terms, Slade hadn't been that angry at Danny when they got back to the lair. They had gotten the weapon from DALV Inc., and that was the mission. Being captured by the Titans was just a temporary annoyance.

While Slade worked on building another earpiece later that day, Danny simply sat in his room, doing a lot of thinking.

Although he hadn't shown it, he really had taken in the stuff that Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had said while he was at Fenton Works. He still didn't believe it, though. At least, no less than he had.

As much as Danny knew that he was becoming more of a criminal each day, he still had mixed feelings about it. When he chose to work for Slade and convert to the side of evil, it felt like he had crossed into a completely different world. A world that he hadn't seen willingly before.

_I have to put this out of my mind,_ Danny thought late that afternoon, _I can't be corrupted with thoughts like these. Slade will think I'm growing weak, and who knows what'll happen if he thinks that._

_And yet…they sounded like they didn't know what was going on. But how could that be? I heard them through that tape recorder plain as day._

Since he felt tired from the day's events, the only conclusion he could muster up at the time was that they lied about not knowing what they said during that day, and just wanted him back to protect them again.

"Apprentice!"

Slade's sharp voice echoed throughout the building.

Danny stood up and called out, "Yes, Master?"

"Come. We need to step up your training if you're going to have a shot against the Titans next time."

"Do you really think there will be a next time?" Danny asked as he walked out of his room.

"I _know_ there will be a next time, Danny. I know so much about them to know that. Sooner or later, you may know just as much."

Danny didn't respond. He just sighed and kept walking.

* * *

"I just don't understand how this could happen," Sam said as she wiped tears from her eyes that night as it rained outside, which seemed to perfectly reflect the atmosphere inside Fenton Works. 

Robin turned to Sam and said softly, "From what you've said about how long Danny's been friends with you guys, I don't understand either. But the point is that it has happened."

Tucker threw his arms out, "Half the stuff Danny was saying didn't make much sense. What was he playing at when he said we didn't appreciate him?"

Raven asked Tucker, "_Did_ you appreciate him?"

"Of course, Raven!" Tucker shouted without hesitation, "Danny's our very best friend! He helped us and we helped him! That's the way it's always been even before he got his powers!"

Cyborg asked Robin, "What do you reckon we should do about this, man?"

Robin rubbed his chin with his hand and answered, "I'm not sure. But I have a good feeling that he will strike again. Slade isn't one to have his apprentices attack once and then just stop. I know from experience."

Starfire asked him, "And what shall we do once we discover the Danny Phantom?"

Turning to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, Robin responded, "Having him talk with you guys didn't go so well."

Jazz thought of something. She said to Robin, "Maybe if we try and convince Danny that helping others is the best thing to do, no matter what others think of him? May that work?"

"It's worth a shot."

Beast Boy then said, "Who better to show him the benefits of heroics than people like us?"

* * *

Danny's sleep was troubled yet again by dreams. Mainly memories which included when he had rescued Jazz from Spectra, Tucker helping him in the hospital, and Sam getting him to fight against Freakshow's mind control. 

Nevertheless, it was business as usual on Thursday morning after he woke up. Slade had a word with Danny not long after he woke up.

"You have another mission, Apprentice. I have been preparing for our upcoming intentions, but I need one more item."

"Name it."

"A top-secret disk. It is designed to increase the power and production of a standard computer by nearly one-hundred fold. It should also be compatible with what we have preparing."

"What _are_ we preparing?"

"Patience, Danny. Retrieve this disk and you will find out."

Danny spoke with a cold tone as he said, "Just tell me where I can find it."

* * *

Around this time, the occupants of Fenton Works were waking up. 

Sam and Tucker had arranged to sleep at Fenton Works, and Jazz had insisted that the Titans stay there as well. Robin had taken Danny's room, Starfire bunked with Jazz in her room, Cyborg made himself at home in the basement, Beast Boy and Tucker had crashed on the couch in the living room, Sam slept in Jack and Maddie's bedroom, and Raven had the guest bedroom in the Op-Center to herself.

Robin was in the kitchen, making some breakfast while Beast Boy was watching TV with Tucker. Nothing was on.

Sam walked in as Robin loaded some bacon and eggs onto his plate. She grimaced at it and walked away.

Robin asked her, "What's the matter, Sam? Don't you want bacon and eggs?"

"I'm a vegetarian, Robin."

Hearing this, Beast Boy cried out, "Finally! Someone who understands!"

Cyborg then came up from the basement, saying, "What's this? Another vegetarian in the house?"

Tucker nodded, "That's Sam. Her loss."

"I know, man!"

Sam pointed her finger at him, "Hey, we don't need meat!"

"I cannot be denied the all-meat experience!"

Tucker then yelled, "That's what I always tell Sam!"

Beast Boy shouted, "Maybe you should stop!"

By this point, an all-out battle had erupted between the four of them between meats and veggies. Robin could only watch as he quietly ate his breakfast.

Rubbing their eyes, Jazz and Starfire entered the room.

Jazz yawned, "What's all this noise?"

Robin pointed to Cyborg, Beast Boy, Tucker, and Sam, "See for yourself."

Starfire cried, "Friends! Please! Do not fight!"

Starfire tried to get them to stop, but it wasn't working.

Jazz sighed, and then whispered to Robin, "Cover your ears."

Robin shrugged but did as he was told.

Jazz then put her index and middle finger to her lips. Then she blew into them.

_**TWWWWWEEEEETTTTT!**_

In an instant, there was silence. Everyone covered their ears as Jazz had given a loud ear-splitting whistle.

Jazz smirked, "Anyone want me to do that again?"

"NO!"

"Then let's all settle down."

They did as they were told and went back into the living room. Jazz took a couple pieces of bread and inserted them into the toaster. While she waited, she began to pour herself some orange juice.

"Not bad," said another voice from behind them.

Jazz turned and saw Raven drift down into the kitchen, with her hood down and wearing a small smile.

"Gee, thanks," Jazz said, embarrassed.

"I normally never get them to shut up that fast."

Jazz took the pieces of toast out of the toaster and said, "I just try to act like the grown-up around here."

Robin, who had now finished with breakfast, put his plate away and went into the living room himself. He saw that Cyborg and Beast Boy had gotten out the video games and were engaged in a racing game. Sam, Tucker, and Starfire were watching.

"You ain't getting' by me, BB!" Cyborg yelled enthusiastically as his car tried to block Beast Boy's car.

"Don't bet on it, Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled back, "This race if far from…"

He was interrupted as Cyborg's car suddenly crossed the finish line!

"WHAT! No fair!" Beast Boy shouted, "We just started!"

Cyborg taunted him, "We started, we finished, and I won! Yeah!"

Beast Boy scowled, while Cyborg called out, "Who wants to play me next?"

"I'm afraid your little game will have to wait," said a voice from behind them.

They all turned and saw Raven and Jazz entering the living room. Both had solemn looks on their faces.

Jazz said to them, "Raven just told me something that we all might find interesting."

Raven spoke up, "I've sensed Danny. He's on the move."

_That ends Chapter 8! I just had to put in a little comedy during the Fenton Works scene. Hey, two meat-eaters, two vegetarians. What else are you gonna get? Anyway, what is Slade planning to do? And what will the others do about this? Find out in Chapter 9!_


	9. Attempted Words of Wisdom

_Hello, folks! Sorry for the wait; I had a lot of time, but not exactly the type of motivation I need. I got wrapped up in reading an extremely long but extremely cool fic over the weekend and I couldn't find time to write this. I finished last night, so I have this for you._

_Here we go! Let's head to Chapter 9!_

**A World he Never Knew**

**Chapter Nine: Attempted Words of Wisdom**

Danny flew at a soft speed through the early morning skies of Amity Park, invisible, as he neared his destination. Clouds covered the sky and rain looked ready to come.

Slade had told him that the disc he was supposed to retrieve was contained in another lab on the edge of Amity Park, close to the Power Plant where he had kidnapped Sam and Tucker a while back.

Danny was a bit more hesitant to agree with this mission since it didn't involve payback to his arch foe, but he knew since he had chosen this life, he had to comply with Slade's demands.

Through the new earpiece that Slade had whipped up for Danny, he spoke, "Stay alert, Danny. If the Titans show up…you know what to do."

"Right," Danny said simply as he phased inside the building.

As Slade watched him, however, he was unaware that on the screen of one computer behind him, the screen had suddenly gone black. A few seconds later, something began to take place on the screen. It eventually became a face.

The face had fangs and red eyes.

* * *

"Do you have a lock on his position?" Robin asked Cyborg as through his communicator as he rode on the motorcycle that had been stored in the T-Car, which Cyborg was now riding in. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy had taken to the skies. 

Cyborg responded as he examined his scanner, "Just about. Looks like six kilometers west, and around the same ground level as us." Tucker and Jazz rode in the back seat, while Sam rode shotgun with a sad look on her face.

Tucker reached up front for a blue button, "What's this thing do?"

Cyborg quickly swatted his hand away, "Don't touch that!"

Tucker then reached for a red lever, "What about this thing?"

Cyborg swatted it away again, "Don't touch that either!"

Tucker scratched his chin while Jazz rolled her eyes. He then reached for a yellow switch, "How about th…"

Without warning, Cyborg grabbed Tucker's arm and squeezed it hard, shouting, "You are not to be touching anything in the T-Car, you get me!"

The techno-geek stammered nervously, "G-G-Got it. Now could you let my arm go before I have to use my left hand for the next couple weeks?"

Cyborg, still scowling, let Tucker's arm go. Tucker sighed, and then started rubbing his arm.

Noticing Sam's dour look, Cyborg asked her, "You okay, Sam?"

Sam sighed, "No. Nothing's been okay between Tucker, Danny, and me for a while now. It seems like just yesterday we were all hugging in Danny's room…"

"Slade has been known for ruining lives and causing people to suffer. Robin and BB know that better than any of us."

Sam sniffed. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Keeping one hand on the wheel, Cyborg put his other hand on Sam's shoulder, "You love him, don't you?"

Sam was quite taken aback by this as she spun towards Cyborg, "W-What?"

"You've been worried about him more than your friends have, and you look like you're about to cry every time we talk about him. Besides, I've seen what hidden love looks like. Robin and Star have shown it more times than I can count."

Sam sighed, "I don't know if I love him or not. And this crisis has only complicated things even more. Right now, I don't care about loving him or not. I just want him back."

Cyborg smiled, "Don't worry, Sam. We'll get Danny to see sense." He put both hands back on the wheel.

* * *

Minutes later, Danny emerged from the building with the disc in hand, and no commotion caused.

"Got it," Danny whispered with a smile, "I'm on my way back."

He started to take flight, when a hard voice rang out, "Don't get comfortable, Danny!"

Danny stopped in mid-air. He was unsurprised to see the Teen Titans coming towards him. Robin got off his motorcycle while Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy floated downwards. Cyborg stepped out of the T-Car, with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz merely peering their heads out, before slowly stepping out of the car.

Danny scowled, "Titans."

From the earpiece, Slade said, "You know what to do."

"Right."

Robin threw a bird-arang at Danny, but he flew up and dodged it. He then fired a ghost ray at Starfire, but she dodged that.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Danny, but he projected a dome around him. It prevented Danny from getting the full blast, but he still took some damage, hovering in the air.

Raven flew towards Danny and cast a wave of dark energy at Danny. Thinking fast, Danny fired a ghost ray at Raven. It struck her right in the head, causing her to lose focus. Danny took this chance and delivered an uppercut to her chin.

"Look!" Robin shouted at Danny, "We don't want to hurt you! We want to talk to you."

Danny snarled, "I told you, there's nothing to talk about!"

Enraged, Danny flew straight at Robin in an attempt to punch his lights out. Robin pulled out his staff and tried to swing it at Danny, but Danny quickly reacted by grabbing hold of the staff.

Grinning in pleasure, Danny sent a Go Ghost Stinger through the staff, shocking Robin and sending him to the ground in pain.

Beast Boy, as a hawk, flew down at Danny, but Danny ran out of the way. He was surprised, however, as Cyborg trapped him in a bear-hug.

Cyborg grunted as he spoke to Danny, "Being bad ain't all it's cracked up to be, kid. Robin knows."

Danny didn't respond. He calmly phased through Cyborg and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face.

From behind Danny, Starfire fired her eyebeams at Danny, but he made a shield with his hand, and it bounced away. He then flew at Starfire and tried to punch her, but she dropped in the air and Danny passed over her, landing on the ground.

Robin then yelled at Danny as thunder rumbled, "You shouldn't care about others' opinions of you! You should help people for the sake of helping people, not because you want to be treated fairly for it!"

Danny angrily shouted back, "You don't know what it's been like for me! You may know what it's like to be a hero, but you know _nothing_ about how it went for me, Robin!"

Raven then spoke to Danny, "I know what it's like to be misunderstood. But I've learned that there will be those who care about you, and accept you for who you are. Your friends are those people."

Danny seemed to consider her words for a second, but he quickly shook it off and sneered, "You're wrong."

He then pulled out a pair of grenades and threw them with a swing of both his arms. One hit a light pole above Starfire and Cyborg, and a huge explosion went off, sending sparks and circuits from the pole falling down onto them. The other hit a truck near the others…a truck filled with gasoline.

The results were unbelievable.

In a flash, a large ball of fire went off, ignited all it touched. The truck was destroyed, and the Titans were sent flying backward. The T-Car was further away, but it was flipped over a few times, stopping at a tree.

As for Sam, Tucker, and Jazz they were all hit by various types of debris. It was enough to knock them unconscious.

It was now raining along with the thunder, and as the eight of them were all out of commission, including Raven this time, a white-haired, green-eyed boy phased up through the ground, wearing a smile that could rival his future self's.

* * *

"Oooh," Robin groaned as he opened his eyes, "Where are we?" He grunted and then said, "And why can't I move my arms and legs?" 

Beast Boy responded, "How should I know?"

Cyborg groaned and said, "I wish I could check my scanner."

They looked around and saw that the Titans, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were all strapped to a wall, with metal straps on their wrists and legs. Raven's were glowing black so she couldn't break them telepathically.

"Comfortable?"

They turned in front of them and saw Slade walking towards them with his hands behind his back. Danny was beside him, with the disc in his hand.

"Enjoy yourselves, Titans," Slade sneered, "Because you'll never be leaving."

"Danny!" Sam cried in dismayed, "No!"

Jazz then cried to Slade, "Let my brother go!"

"'Let him go'?" Slade retorted, "I don't have any control over him. He's the one who chose to work for me. He's the one who chose to shun you three. And he's the one who accepted the fate that eventually awaited him."

Robin demanded, "What are you doing with that disc?"

"Well now, Robin, I'm glad you asked. I was just about to tell my apprentice. As I said to him before, it is designed to increase the power and production of a computer by one-hundred fold." He then turned to Danny and said, "And you recall the weapon you stole from DALV Inc. the other day?"

Danny nodded.

"Using that technology, I've created a more updated weapon, far more stable, but not nearly as powerful. But this disc will change all that. It happens to be compatible with this weapon."

Cyborg called out, "Power like that could destroy the entire city!"

Tucker then shouted, "And that includes us!"

"Exactly," Slade said, "So, is there anything left to say?"

Without warning, there was a rumble, and then a crash that came through the ceiling.

Someone then flew down inside the room. He had a cape, V-shaped black hair, a pale face, red eyes, and fangs for teeth.

Vlad Plasmius snarled, "I do, Slade."

_Oooh, boy! Vlad has arrived on the scene and he doesn't seem very happy! How will Danny respond to this? And will he go forward with Slade's plan? Let us wait for Chapter 10!_


	10. Conversations Unusual

_Hi, guys! Thanks a lot for all the reviews I got! Again, I've been busy the last couple of days, but I found time to give you a new chapter. This fic is slowly winding down, so prepare for a fantastic finish!_

_I bring you Chapter 10! I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans._

**A World he Never Knew**

**Chapter Ten: Conversations Unusual**

Danny's eyes shot up as he saw his arch enemy, Vlad Plasmius, standing in the center of the room.

"Plasmius?"

Vlad heard him and waved his hand, "Not right now, Daniel. I must have a talk with your…_master._" His voice dropped to an icy level as he said this.

Slade folded his arms at seeing Vlad and said, "Well, well, well. Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius. My apprentice has told me much about you."

"Quiet, Slade! I must let you know…that I don't like when someone else swoops in on my territory! I knew Daniel longer than you have, and I wanted him to serve me before you!"

"Too little, too late, I suppose. Young Daniel has chosen to serve me, and I have carefully been able to bring out his true destiny. One that you could never hope to release. All you've ever been able to do is help yourself to get whatever you want."

To Slade's surprise, Vlad simply smirked, "Sound familiar?"

Slade glared at him, obviously angry at this.

Danny then stepped in, shouting, "Cut it, Vlad! I chose Slade, not you, so you have no business being here to make me switch over to you."

Vlad snarled, "I didn't come here to make you switch over to me, young man. I came to get you to stop being someone you're not!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"

"Unusual as it may be for someone like me to say this, you don't belong on the side of evil! At least not if it's not on my side of it."

Sam called out, "You mean you want him to quit Slade and be good again?"

"What else could I possibly mean, girl!"

Slade said to Vlad, "Forget it, Vlad. Danny is the one who chose this life. He can't turn back now."

Vlad spat back, "Not unless someone else takes the steering wheel."

"Enough of this. Danny?"

Danny quickly jumped into action and flew towards Vlad. Vlad flew high upward and fired a purple ghost ray. But he did not aim it at Danny. Instead it hit a large piece of machinery in front of a wall. It was hit and blown to pieces, smoke rising from it.

The straps that held the Titans, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker on the wall glowed for a second, and then they unlocked themselves, dropping them to the ground!

Robin said to Vlad, "I can tell you're not a good guy, but it looks like you're on our side now."

Beast Boy then shouted at Slade, "How are you gonna take us when it's you two against us…uh…" He counted his fingers, "Let's see, that's five, then…uh, carry the one…"

Jazz interrupted, "Nine."

"Uh, yeah! Against us nine!" He then whispered to Jazz, "Thanks."

Slade replied, "You of all people should know by now that appearances can be deceiving."

Before anyone could respond, Slade held up his wrist, and pushed a gray button on it.

Around the room, doors flew open. In the doorway stood more of Slade's robots. They all looked fresh and prepared for battle.

Danny sneered at all of them, "Not exactly in your favor now, is it?"

Robin narrowed his eyes and whipped out his staff, "I think we can handle it. Titans, go!"

The Titans spread out as Slade's robots ran towards them.

Beast Boy became a jaguar as he ran the robots down. Several of them, however, jumped up and landed behind him. He quickly became an anaconda and wrapped himself around them, squeezing them until they broke.

Screaming out loudly, Starfire fired star-bolt after star-bolt at the robots as they tried to jump at her in mid-air. A couple of them found their target, but some robots weren't hit and were about to hit her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A wave of dark energy quickly encased the robots who were closest to Starfire. Raven then threw them hard at the wall, crashing into it and sliding down it.

Robin watched as a small round of henchmen ran towards him. He listened carefully, and then jumped up, backflipping through the air before landing on Cyborg's shoulders, who was running behind them.

Carefully keeping Robin balanced, Cyborg charged at the robots, firing his cannon at them, and kicking those he missed.

At this time, Robin jumped high off of Cyborg's shoulders. While in mid-air, he threw a disk at one round of robots and a bird-arang at another. A few of each were hit, with Robin smashing those who were frozen by the disk using his foot.

While the Titans fought against Slade's numerous henchmen, Danny and Slade fought against Vlad, while lightning flashed through the windows, only appearing to add to the intensity that would likely unfold.

Vlad put a shield up as Danny tried firing ghost rays at him.

"Listen to me, Daniel!" Vlad shouted, "I want to help you! You don't have to be this way!"

Danny simply snarled, "I know I don't _have_ to be this way, Plasmius. I _want_ to."

Vlad was caught off-guard as Slade gave him a massive kick from behind, knocking him down.

Danny flew towards the fellow hybrid and tried to give him a kick from above, but Vlad phased through the ground and out of sight. Danny's foot met pavement instead of him.

Danny tried to stay alert, but Plasmius reappeared behind him and he twisted Danny's arm around, locking him in an arm-lock.

As he did this, he spoke in Danny's ear, "You don't belong with Slade, Daniel. Besides, what would your parents say? How have your friends and your sister felt about this?"

Slade moved in to help his apprentice, but Vlad turned towards him and fired a pair of purple beams from his eyes. They hit and knocked Slade down.

To answer Vlad's question, Danny growled, "You think because you spy on me, you know everything about me. You know nothing about me, starting with this: I don't have any family, or friends anymore!"

As he yelled this, he let off an aural blast, knocking Vlad away from him. He then fired a ghost ray at Vlad, knocking him further backward. Slade then grabbed hold of Vlad from behind.

Vlad struggled to get free, but Slade was too strong, and he couldn't phase through him because of the chemical compound inside him that prevented it.

Slade held Vlad tight as he jumped up into the air. He then backflipped while still in the air. As he did, he diverted his body, along with Vlad's, so that both of their heads were facing downward.

Still in the air, Slade let go of Vlad, throwing him straight down onto the ground.

Danny smirked at seeing his arch foe being pounded mercilessly.

Vlad snarled with malice in his face as he got back on his feet. He then turned to the young ghost boy and said sharply, "I'm trying to do you a favor, young man! I'm trying to save you before you lose yourself to those who care about you forever!"

Danny simply said coldly, "Does it look like I care? And what do you mean by 'those who care about me'? Those people don't exist."

"Danny!" Tucker shouted from behind Vlad, "Listen to him! Wow, I never thought I'd say those words before."

Sam cried out to him, "We care about you, Danny! We're your friends, and we…"

"LIARS!" Danny roared, "You may say that to my face, but I've been shown what you truly think of me, as nothing but your bodyguard!"

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all exchanged looks of shock and confusion. Why would Danny ever think something like that?

Jazz looked up at him and said, "What are you talking about, Danny?"

Danny grumbled, "Yeah, you wouldn't know. You weren't there. Long story short, Slade gave me a tape recorder that showed them saying they only care that I protected them and not about me, gave me a lie detector that showed they were telling the truth.

Tucker turned to Sam, "Do you remember us saying anything like that?"

Sam shook her head, "Not at all."

Vlad shouted at Danny, "I've seen your friends and I can tell that they care about you! You're foolish in believing that they don't."

Danny's face seemed to contort for a second, but before he could respond, Vlad was ambushed as Slade gave him a roundhouse kick that sent him flying upward into the air.

Danny quickly regained the intense look on his face as he fired a ghost ray at Vlad. Vlad dodged it and fired a purple ghost ray at both Danny and Slade out of both hands. Both were hit and knocked backward.

Danny fell to the ground, landing a short distance from Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. They all stood over Danny, looking him in the eye.

Sam started, "Danny, could you please just list…"

Danny ignored her as he shoved Sam down out of his way and flew back to Vlad. Sam had a hurt look in her eyes but didn't say anything.

Vlad duplicated into four as Danny flew toward him. One flew at Danny and tried to punch him, while another fired eyebeams at him. Danny quickly put up a dome and was blocked out from the attacks.

While this happened, one of the other duplicates fired a purple ghost ray at Slade, who jumped up and dodged it. The remaining duplicate tried to give Slade a kick in the air, but Slade pulled out his staff and swung it like a baseball bat. It struck the duplicate heavily across the face, causing it to disappear.

One Vlad quickly formed an ectoplasmic paddle in the air and tried to swing it down on Danny, but Danny grabbed a small round chip from his belt. He threw it up and it landed on the paddle, where it started beeping.

_**BAM!**_

Just like that, the paddle exploded, sending a cloud of smoke up. Both Vlads coughed and tried to spot Danny.

Without warning, Danny flew through the smoke and fired ghost rays from both hands at both Vlads from close up. Both of them were hit hard and disappeared as well, leaving only the original Vlad left.

Danny didn't hesitate. He flew straight at Vlad and tried to punch him, but Vlad grabbed hold of Danny and started shocking him.

Danny screamed as pain coursed through his body. Slade jumped up at Vlad from behind, but Plasmius dropped in mid-air, causing Slade to pass over him.

Scowling, Danny concentrated hard, and then a second Danny formed next to him.

"What!" Plasmius shouted, "You've finally learned how to do that?"

"That's right," said the second Danny, and without another word, he slugged Vlad full in the face. Vlad flipped head-over-heels, hovering in mid-air.

Both Dannys flew at Vlad at the same time as Vlad hung in the air. With nowhere to run, Plasmius could do nothing but brace for impact.

_**WHAM!**_

Vlad was hit with double the force than usual, with a little extra. He was sent flying backward, crashing into Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. The four of them tumbled into the wall, with Vlad transforming back into Vlad Masters, moaning on the ground.

Slade stood proud as Danny formed back into one, "Very good, my apprentice." He pulled out a remote and pushed a black button.

Just like that, a glowing cage emerged from underneath Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad, trapping them inside.

The Titans, who were still fighting the robots, with only a few of them left now, gasped at seeing this.

"No!" Robin shouted.

_Oh, boy! It's looking pretty bad now! Sorry I pretty much ignored the Titans fight for the most part; I just kept it on the one between Danny, Slade, and Vlad because that's where the real story was, so it would be more interesting._

_Anyway, Vlad is down for the count now and trapped in a cage, along with the other three! The Titans are still up, but is there any way to help Danny now? Find out in Chapter 11!_


	11. The Last Test

_Greetings, readers! Everything alright with you? My schedule has opened up a bit, although this may be my last update until the weekend unless I update on Wednesday. On Thursday, I'm leaving for my sister's college graduation and I won't be back until Saturday. We'll see how things go from there._

_Alright, let's hit it! I give you Chapter 11!_

**A World he Never Knew**

**Chapter Eleven: The Last Test**

"Now I'm curious," Slade said to Vlad, trapped inside the glowing cage, "How did you manage to find out that young Danny was my new apprentice?"

Vlad looked up at Slade and snarled at him, "I'm not really the best with computers, so I got help from Skulker and Technus to hack into one of yours and watch what was happening through my screen. Probably not the best idea to steal from one of my companies, Slade."

"Be that as it may, you are out of commission." He then turned to the Titans, "And you five are the only thing standing in our way from destroying the entire city."

From behind him, Vlad muttered, "Not quite." He then pulled a remote out of his business suit and pushed a button.

Within seconds, there was a loud crash. Nearly all of the ceiling was blown away, and a bunch of mutant ghost animals flew down into the room. The rain pounded down on all of them with no roof to protect them.

Danny raised an eyebrow at seeing this, "Wait a minute. I thought all those animals of yours hated you."

Vlad responded, "These are completely different animals, boy. And this time, I'm not the one who, as you so crudely put it, 'made their pelts into wall art'."

"Either way," Robin said sharply to Slade, "Looks like this isn't over."

Slade pulled out his own staff, "Not yet, but this shall end soon enough, Robin."

The ghost animals charged into the battle, with Danny flying up and around all of them. Slade jumped high and smashed a number of the animals with his staff.

But while the two of them fought the animals, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Slade. This one hit him and drove him to the wall, which was still up.

Angry at this, Danny fired a ghost ray at Cyborg, but Raven cast a shield over him and absorbed the blow. Starfire then flew out from behind Raven and fired a star-bolt at him, but Danny projected his own dome and deflected it away.

Robin jumped up and threw a disc at Danny, but Slade jumped back in and swung his staff, hitting the disc back at Robin. Robin jumped out of the way and avoided it.

Danny prepared to fire a ghost ray, but he was ambushed from behind by at least six more animals. They pushed him down and held him there.

Danny grunted as he tried to get free, "If only I…could get to the…thermos."

He then decided to phase through the ground and away from them. He then flew back up into the battle, but Beast Boy, as a leopard, jumped at him from the side. His claws tore Danny's suit in several places and blood was showing as he then threw Danny at the wall.

More animals began to move in on Danny, but then Danny looked around. Noticing where in the room he was, he suddenly smiled.

As Slade delivered a kick to Robin before backflipping away from a star-bolt, Danny phased his arm through the wall, felt around for something, and then pulled something out. It was the Fenton Thermos!

Danny smirked, "Good thing my room is just on the other side of this wall."

He then turned back to the animals, and with nowhere for them to go, the ghost boy began sucking them inside.

Seeing this, Robin fired his grappling hook at Danny in an attempt to grab the thermos, but Danny flew up higher and dodged it. But Raven sent out a wave of dark energy as a giant hand and tried to grab him. Danny tried to fly away from it. He fired a ghost ray at it, but it simply went through it.

Lightning flashed through the sky as Starfire fired her eyebeams at Danny, still trying to fly away from Raven. It hit and knocked him down to the ground.

A ghost bird flew down on him and tried to peck Danny in the eyes, but Danny got a round device from his belt and threw it at the bird. It struck it in the mouth and a wad of ectoplasmic goo appeared on it. The bird moved its mouth around, but the goo stayed there. Danny then sucked it into the thermos.

Cyborg charged at Danny and tried to punch him, but Danny side-stepped him and gave him a leg sweep, knocking him down. A few more animals tried to get Danny from behind, but Danny heard them coming and turned around, sucking them into the thermos as well.

Robin yelled out as he leaped straight towards Danny with his staff ready, while Raven and Beast Boy were in the act of fighting Slade. Danny fired a ghost ray at Robin, but Robin threw his staff right into the ray. The staff flew right through the ray even as it shot toward Robin, hitting him and knocking him down. The staff struck Danny in the stomach, knocking him down as well.

Winded, Danny slowly got back on his feet. Not a lot of the animals remained, even though the Titans were still looking ready to fight.

_I better get them out of this fight now,_ Danny thought.

He then flew up high into the air. By this time, the pounding rain was beginning to soak him to the bone, but he didn't show any signs of caring. Starfire tried to fire a star-bolt at him and Robin fired his bird-arang at him, but neither found their target.

Once he was at least twenty feet up, Danny charged straight back down to the ground. Loading as much energy as he could, Danny fired a ghost ray from both hands to the ground.

Shining much brighter and showing more power than usual, the ray blasted the ground, blowing away a bit of the floor. At the same time, with a wave of both his hands, Danny suddenly sent ectoplasmic waves along the ground, knocking down whatever was in their path. This included the animals and the Titans. Slade was able to jump up and avoid it.

While those who occupied the cages stared in awe, Danny smirked, "I just learned that move."

While Danny sucked the remaining animals into the thermos, the Titans started to get back on their feet. But just then, Slade fired a dart at the five of them. They all hit the Titans in different places and they suddenly held still.

Robin said without moving anything but his lips, "What…just happened?"

Slade answered, "Your nerves have halted is what happened, Robin. The dart I hit you and your friends with will keep you from moving for the next twenty minutes. By then, you'll all be destroyed, anyway."

The Titans all screamed as they were forced to stay still, while Slade walked towards Danny.

"It's time, my apprentice. One final test, and you will gain my complete trust. The weapon I've created can be focused onto one single location." He walked over to a machine, with a wire connecting to the current model of the weapon and started to twist a few knobs.

"And what I want you to focus it on," Slade finished, "is the cage which contains your…former friends, utterly annihilating them."

Danny seemed a little surprised at this. He had expected to just destroy everything all at once, but instead it looked like he was supposed to destroy Vlad, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam first.

Noticing the look on Danny's face, Slade said, "That wouldn't be a problem for you…_would it?_"

Danny noticed the trace of annoyance in Slade's voice and he slowly responded, "No, Master."

"Very good. The switch is right over there."

Danny nodded as he slowly walked to the switch. It seemed to take him an eternity as he walked over there, with the rain pounding on him. Yet Danny didn't seem to take notice of the rain, or the thunder, or anything else for that matter. This included the expression on his face, which looked totally blank.

Danny stopped in front of the switch. He looked at it but didn't pull it.

Slade said sharply, "Pull the switch, Danny. Do it now."

From inside the cage, Sam cried, "Danny, please! Don't do this!"

Jazz also cried out to him, "I'm your sister, Danny! Please don't!"

"They care about you!" Robin shouted at him, "You don't have to do this to them!"

"Don't do it, man!" Cyborg yelled to the ghost boy.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted, "You're my best friend! You can't do this!"

Vlad said rather softly to Danny, "Do you really have the nerve, Daniel? Do you really have the nerve to eliminate those who care about you after all they've done for you?"

And Danny had to admit, even he wondered if he had the nerve to commit this criminal act. He simply stood there, taking in their words as best as he could, still staring at the switch in front of him.

"Apprentice!" Slade shouted at him, quickly losing his patience, "I gave you an order. Destroy them! Now!"

Danny heard Slade's words but didn't respond. He just continued to stand there like a statue, still staring at the switch while the falling rain continued to soak him and the heavy thunder crashed in the clouds above him.

_Quite the cliffhanger that was, wasn't it? Danny's final test has arrived, with the fate of Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad in his hands! Will he realize his wrong actions, or will he regain his nerve and destroy them? Find out in Chapter 12!_


	12. A Phantom's Feelings

_Hello, folks! Whew, Boston was…eventful, to say the least. On the way to the graduation from where we were staying, there was an accident involving a truck carrying methane that flipped over. We were forced to turn back and find a different way there. We managed to get there in the nick of time. Then when it was over, my sister had to put some stuff at a storage building. The directions we had were stupid, then we were told we got to the wrong one when we got there, then we found another, and it turned out we were at the right one in the first place! I was so bored and angry after that…_

_But now that's all over, so here's Chapter 12! What will Danny decide to do? Be warned; this chapter is a long one._

**A World he Never Knew**

**Chapter Twelve: A Phantom's Feelings**

Danny just continued to stand there, with the lever in front of him, the Titans paralyzed behind him, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to the side of him, and Slade further behind him.

This was it. This was what his life had come up to. Danny Phantom had made a choice to become Slade's apprentice, to serve him, to fight at his side, to commit crimes in his name. And it had all led up to his chance to destroy those he had cared for.

And in spite of himself, Danny simply stood there, not entirely sure what he wanted to do, while the others continued to cry out to him for mercy.

Losing his patience still, Slade shouted, "Danny! I am commanding you. Do it!"

Again Danny did not respond. All he did was stand there as if he was the one who had been paralyzed instead of the Titans.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Danny raised his arm very slowly. As everyone's screams rang out in the ghost boy's ears, he grasped his hand around the switch, still not pulling it.

Starfire cried at him, "Please, Danny! Do not do it!"

Beast Boy then yelled at him, "Dude, no! You can't do this!"

By this time, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's screams were louder and more pleading than ever.

"Danny, please! Don't!" Tucker shouted.

"Danny, no!" Jazz screamed with tears in her eyes, "Please don't!"

As for Sam, she had now sunk to her knees, bawling her eyes out as she cried through tears, "P-Please, Danny. Please don't do this!"

At this, Danny turned towards Sam and watched her. And as he did, his eyes expanded as he watched the sorrow, sadness, and desperation emerging from the Goth girl.

And even at the fact that he hadn't trusted them, even at the fact that he had heard them ridicule him through a lie detector, even at the fact that he convinced himself that anything they said about caring about him was a lie, Danny just knew that the tears shedding themselves from Sam's eyes were complete genuine.

Danny hung his head and closed his eyes as he turned his attention back to the lever.

"Danny…" Slade said to him, his voice now in an icy tone, "For the last time, do it. _Now._"

Once again, Danny did not respond to his master's words. He continued to stand there with his eyes closed and his head down, taking in everything that had been said to him during the day.

At last, Danny, still holding the switch, turned towards Slade with his eyes glowing fully green and his voice sounding poisonous.

"Not for all the money in the world."

He let go of the switch and started to walk towards Slade, with a murderous look in his eyes.

A look of shock was visible even behind Slade's mask as he said angrily, "You dare disobey your master?"

Still walking towards Slade with a look of fury, Danny replied, "You're not my master anymore. I don't know what made me decide you to be my master in the first place."

At this, he gripped the S insignia on his suit and ripped it off. He then threw it at Slade, who knocked it away. He also grabbed the gadgets on his belt and threw them off to the side.

Danny then grabbed a section of his suit and pulled. A long piece of black tape came sliding off the suit in a slow fashion, revealing the DP that had always been there, inside and out. He was no longer Slade's apprentice. He was Danny Phantom.

"You think you know so much about me?" Danny growled, "Just because you talk to my enemies, watch me fight, follow me around, and try whatever you can to get me to go with you? It's not that easy, because at least I have my principles, something that a low-down creep like you never had in your entire life."

At this, Danny fired a ghost ray at Slade, but he jumped out of the way, landing perfectly on his feet.

Slade spat back at Danny, "How pathetic." He leaped at Danny and trapped him in a bear-hug from behind.

"I offered you everything, Danny. The development of your incredible powers, the world, the chance to fulfill the future that lurked somewhere inside you. But you'd rather go back to your pathetic, ungrateful friends!"

Danny grunted as Slade held him, and then he let off an aural blast, knocking Slade back and away from him.

"What you offered just wasn't cut out for me."

Danny then flew at Slade and spun around, attempting to give him a roundhouse kick in the air. Slade quickly ducked down and out of the way. Danny landed down on the ground and turned, just as Slade launched a punch at Danny's face, knocking him down.

Danny didn't drop down right there. He quickly popped back up and fired a ghost ray at Slade, but again Slade jumped it. This time, however, Danny flew at Slade while he was in mid-air. He delivered his own punch to Slade's face. A loud _ding_ was heard as Slade's mask was hit, while he was knocked down to the ground.

Slade started back to his feet, but Danny had already flown straight at him an attempt to kick him. This time, however, Slade reacted as he grabbed hold of Danny's foot, holding him in place.

Danny couldn't get free as Slade swung him up over his head and slammed him onto the ground. Danny groaned in pain as he felt the wind get knocked out of him.

Danny then looked up as Slade tried to bring his fist down upon him. Thinking fast, Danny rolled out of the way as Slade's fist instead struck the ground.

While Danny got himself in a crouching position, Slade said to him, "I should've known you couldn't see the truth, even when it was inside you the whole time."

Danny spat back, "There's more to me than that, Slade. Aside from the evil that may be inside me, I still have a heart. I've played along with your little game, but now it's over. I chose to work with you, and now I'm choosing to get rid of you. For messing with my mind and threatening them!" He pointed to Jazz, Sam, and Tucker as he said this.

As for them, they were pretty much too shocked for words. They were then elated at Danny for not pulling the switch, but then their faces got serious as Danny had begun the fight.

"If you wish," Slade said coldly.

Danny flew off the ground and fired a round of ectoplasmic waves along the ground. Slade jumped it, but was met with a ghost ray then Danny fired at him. He was knocked down, holding himself up in a crouching position.

Wanting to remain on the offensive, Danny flew at Slade and tried to land him a punch. But Slade held his arms up and kept blocking his blows. One, two, three, four. On the fifth attempt, Slade this time caught one of Danny's hands with his own and pushed back violently. Danny screamed in pain as he felt his bones throbbing. He was sure at least one must have been broken.

Trying to focus as Slade held him, Danny swept his leg through him, tripping him up and knocking him over.

Slade got back up, though not very quickly.

"Had enough?" Danny snarled at his former master.

Slade didn't respond verbally. Instead he charged straight at the ghost boy and landed a massive roundhouse kick to Danny's shoulder. Danny stumbled backward as Slade then gave him a punch to his stomach. Still coming, Slade then jumped up and backflipped in mid-air. He then wound up his fist and landed a killer punch to his face.

Blood shot from Danny as he fell to the ground and slid into the wall.

This time, Danny struggled to get back up. Nearly every part of his body throbbed painfully. His face, his legs, his hands, his shoulders, and his stomach had definitely taken the worst.

But knowing this was a battle he could not lose since Slade was now fighting to kill, Danny willed himself with a fierce determination to stand.

Seeing this, Slade said, "I can see one thing has been accomplished from you serving me. You've grown more determined. Shameful that you are only determined to get rid of me."

Danny snarled, "My determination didn't come from your 'teachings'. It came from the thought of rescuing Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. My friends."

The three of them smiled at hearing this.

And as he said this, any type of fear, any type of anxiety, any type of dread that he had ever felt towards Slade seemed to vanish. Just because he wore a creepy mask and because he was an awesome fighter and an awesome planner, that didn't make him any different than other villains, and didn't make any reason to fear him. Danny had faced villains time and time again, and defeated them. Evil inside or no, he was Danny Phantom, and he wanted to take Slade down just like any other villain.

Danny went on, "You've tried to mold peoples' minds to your advantage, and I'm gonna make sure you never do that again."

And before Slade could respond, Danny fired a ghost ray at Slade. Slade side-stepped it and simply stood still as Danny ran toward him.

Danny jumped up into the air and fired a ghost ray from above. Again Slade dodged it, and then jumped up himself and gave Danny a kick to his chest. More blood emerged as Danny was knocked down to the ground.

A fighter through and through, Danny slowly got back on his feet.

By this time, the Titans were finally able to move. Robin said, "We gotta help Danny!"

But Starfire held out his arm, "No. Let him go. Danny has been through the most. This is his battle."

Robin looked skeptical but did as he was told. The others did the same and backed away from battle.

Slade said to Danny, "I must say, Danny. I wasn't sure you could keep going for this long. You have definitely earned my respect as an opponent."

Danny growled, "You won't be so respectful after I finish you off."

He then fired a round of ghost waves along the ground. Slade jumped up high.

Danny smiled as he flew straight up at Slade and grabbed hold of his arms. He flew Slade up higher and higher through the rain. With no roof, Danny just kept on flying until he was at least two hundred feet up.

Slade couldn't get free as Danny sent small-time Go Ghost Stingers through him.

Finally Danny lifted Slade up and with everything he had, he through him down. He fell a long distance to the ground back inside the building.

_**BAM!**_

Slade hit the ground with a lot of force. Danny knew that for any other human, it probably would have killed them. But Danny stayed ready, knowing Slade was not like any other human.

For a moment, Slade didn't move an inch. Danny slowly walked toward him.

Still Slade was motionless. And at this, Danny began to think, _Did I just…_

But Danny was spared the thought that he killed someone as Slade popped up and tackled Danny, holding him on the ground.

Danny couldn't believe Slade could keep going. His will was unbelievable. Unnatural. Unreal.

Slade kept holding Danny with his left hand as he began punching Danny across the face with his right hand. Danny groaned as the pain reached him. Lightning flashed as Slade didn't let up.

Finally, Danny phased through the ground out of Slade's reach.

Within moments, Danny flew back in through another part of the wall. But even as he flew in, he suddenly stumbled in the air and fell down to the ground, bottled up in extreme pain.

Slade slowly walked towards him, saying softly, "Did you really think you could just quit and be done with me like that? Even if you survive, even if you escape me, I'll always be a part of you, Danny. I will be in your thoughts, I will be in your eyes, I will be in your dreams. You can't escape it, young man. No matter what you do."

Danny growled as he sat on one knee. He wanted to say something back, but nothing came to mind.

Slade continued as he hoisted Danny up by his collar, "Just because you may win doesn't mean it will be over. As long as I'm around, it will never be over for you. And not for me either."

Danny tried to kick him, but he couldn't muster the strength. He was already doing what he could to keep from transforming.

Slade then threw Danny onto the ground. He went sliding into the wall.

Danny groaned as his body ached everywhere. The fights he had endured with Slade when they first met seemed to pale in comparison. His ribs ached painfully, his hand still felt like it was broken, his legs felt ready to crumble under the weight of himself, his suit was torn in several places, and his entire body was full of bruises and blood.

Slade again walked towards Danny. He was actually hurting himself, but still looking ready to fight.

He then said to Danny, "But I'm going to do you a favor, young man. I'm going to make sure that doesn't even happen for you. By simply annihilating you. And I might choose to send your friends with you so you won't be lonely."

At those last words, a flame seemed to erupt inside Danny.

Danny's voice retained that poisonous tone as he replied, "Never."

All pain was forgotten as Danny delivered a massive uppercut to Slade's face. He then dealt a roundhouse kick to Slade's chest. Slade stumbled backward, falling to one knee.

Danny stopped in one place, growling in an icy tone, "It's over, Slade."

And then, mustering all the strength he had left, Danny fired a ghost ray with both hands. This one was extra bright and extra powerful. Slade was hit dead-center as he was blown backward, smashing into the opposite wall.

Danny's eyes were deadly serious as he marched towards Slade lying down on the ground.

Slade simply sat up and looked at Danny, a look of shock kept behind the mask.

From the look of Danny's eyes, Slade could tell that since he had threatened the ghost boy's friends, he wasn't going to go down. And as for himself, he was out of options. He had used up his strength in the battle, and his big plans for the young man had failed. But there was one thing left.

"Until next time, young man."

Slade then reached for his belt and pulled out a grenade. Danny jumped out of the way as Slade threw it on the ground.

_**BANG!**_

A large thick cloud of smoke shot out of the ground. Danny coughed and sputtered as he tried to detect Slade inside it. He could not see.

Finally, when the smoke cleared, Danny looked around. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Vlad were still inside the cage. The Titans stood in a corner of the room. But Slade was gone.

Convinced that he was finally away from him, Danny relaxed his body, and as he did, the pain he felt from Slade's numerous blows came rushing back. He crumpled to his knees as he changed back into Danny Fenton.

Raven destroyed the cage using her powers. The four of them ran out and towards Danny, with the Titans doing the same.

And as they swarmed over him, Danny didn't say a word. All he could do was sit there, retracing everything that had happened.

_Whoa! What a long and rough battle that was! In this, Danny pulls out victory by the skin of his teeth, but the fic's not over yet! Just one more chapter for it, coming soon!_


	13. Solving and Scheming

_Hi, guys! Everything alright with you? I was actually a little disappointed with the amount of reviews for this chapter, since I felt I did an amazing job with the action scenes. But I guess you can't have everything._

_Here we go, guys! The conclusion to "A World he Never Knew" is here at last!_

**A World he Never Knew**

**Chapter Thirteen: Solving and Scheming**

Danny Fenton sat on the bed of his room. The sun shined outside, but it seemed to mock Danny's gloomy attitude. The attitude that inflicted him for the last three days now.

He had taken quite a beating from his fierce battle with Slade. Courtesy of the Titans, Raven especially, he had been patched up pretty good, although he would still need to wear bandages for a week or so. They could only utter a quick good-bye to him after that, not wanting to let Slade out of their sights for too long.

Now that he was alone after being watched around the clock since Thursday night, Danny had some time to think.

_I was so stupid,_ Danny thought to himself, _Why was I so dense to join someone like Slade? Sure, the people here may think I'm evil, but why should I have cared? I should have been strong through that. Instead, I gave up and broke down just like that._

_But man, who'd have thought that Vlad would actually have been trying to help me? Strange, but it makes sense. He wants me for himself, so he obviously wouldn't be happy that someone else got to me first._

The young man was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open behind him.

"Danny?" said a gentle voice from the doorway.

Danny looked surprised as he spotted his sister standing there. Sam and Tucker were behind him, and to his bewilderment, Vlad was out in the hall.

"Hi, guys," Danny said simply, "And Plasmius."

Vlad scowled but said nothing back.

Tucker asked the ghost boy, "Is there anything you want to talk about, man?"

Danny sighed as he hung his head, "I just want to start by saying how sorry I am. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm too sorry for words."

Jazz stated, "Sometimes silence speaks the loudest volumes, Danny."

From behind them, Vlad said, "Very profound, Jasmine."

The others ignored him, with Sam saying, "Danny…what ever made you think that we didn't care about you?"

Danny sighed and responded, "Slade gave me a tape recorder last week, along with a polygraph machine. The recorder showed you and Tuck talking, saying…that the only reason you hung out with me was because I could protect you. And the polygraph machine said that it was true."

The four of them looked quite aghast as well as confused at hearing this.

Sam argued, "We never said anything like that!"

"It was through a polygraph machine. A lie detector. Detecting no lie. He said you said that when you were at the Power Plant."

Tucker replied, "Danny, we had that stuff over our mouths. We couldn't say anything at all!"

Danny sighed in frustration, "It doesn't even matter. I still heard it. Don't you remember every saying it?"

"No!" Sam cried.

Tucker added, "The only thing I don't remember was how we got outside the Nasty Burger last Sunday."

Sam scratched her chin for a minute. Then she pointed to Danny and asked him, "Danny, didn't you tell us on Friday that you fought Johnny 13 before running into Slade last week?"

Wondering where she was going with this, Danny nodded, "Yes."

"Well, where was Kitty?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She wasn't with him."

Jazz began to scratch her chin as well. Then she said, "And Tucker and Sam claim to have never said those things, right?"

"Yes," Danny answered, still not getting it.

Sam then asked him, "Danny, do you remember when Kitty overshadowed Paulina?"

Now very confused, Danny responded, "Uh huh."

"When she was overshadowing her, were you ever able to _sense her?_"

Danny's eyes shot up as he suddenly began putting the pieces together, "No."

Jazz snapped her fingers and cried, "That means Kitty and someone else must have been overshadowing Sam and Tucker to make them say all that stuff!"

Danny gasped in shock. It made perfect sense. He had never been able to sense a ghost when they were overshadowing somebody.

For another minute, Danny didn't say a word. Then slowly, his face began to change into one of extreme hatred and rage.

"I'm gonna kill him," Danny said slowly and quietly.

"Danny…" Sam started, but Danny wasn't listening.

"That low-down rat! He tricked me! He lied to me! He made me believe no one cared about me! When I see that snake, I am gonna tear him to pieces and…"

"DANNY!"

Danny stopped his yelling and calmed down as they all stared at him, looking quite worried.

Tucker said, "Dude, you don't have to get back at him anymore."

Jazz continued, "And you probably shouldn't anyway. It's too risky."

Vlad picked up, "You may have defeated him, but it was by the skin of your teeth, and you took quite a beating."

Sam finished, "If you continue to go after him, more trouble may be coming. He knows too much about you, Danny. You can stop with him now. It's over."

Danny sighed as he sat back down.

He then put on a small smile as he said, "So you guys aren't worried you may get hurt because of what I do?"

Jazz smiled, "We're here for you, Danny."

Tucker then said to him, "We've always got your back."

Sam finished for him, mimicking what she said those weeks back after Danny had first met Slade, "Through the best of times and the worst of times."

Sam then went on as she put her hands on his shoulders and hugged him, "And no matter how bad things may be for you, or any of us, we'll always be there to help you, whenever you need it."

Danny's smile grew as he hugged the Goth girl back. Then he went over to hug Tucker, then Jazz.

Danny then went over to Vlad, stopping in front of him.

He sighed, "I guess I should thank you as well. You helped me see the error of my ways as well, despite your usual being of a froot-loop."

"I'll take that as a compliment, my boy." He then held out his hand, "Truce?"

Danny stared at the hand for a few seconds, considering the options. Then he slowly shook the fellow hybrid's hand, "For now."

Danny let go rather quickly and then stared Vlad straight in the eye and said, "But this doesn't change anything, Plasmius. The next time I see you…"

Vlad quickly put one hand up, "Daniel, I wouldn't have it any other way." He then walked out.

Danny nodded and then turned to the other three, "I don't know what I did to deserve people like you in my life."

"You were born," Tucker said with a smile.

"Thanks, guys," Danny said, "For everything."

With his heart at peace, Danny simply sat back down on his bed as everyone else left the room.

* * *

"Finally," a deep voice said with a smirk, "Today is the day I capture my prey."

A ghost with green eyes, green hair, and high-tech body armor stared at a large open arch with a series of controls next to it.

"Using this dimension twister, I can travel to any point in the world, or the Ghost Zone. And using the ghost boy's ectoplasmic signature, I can use it to transport myself right next to him and strike with his guard down!"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait," said a cold voice from behind him.

In surprise, Skulker looked up and saw a masked man with gray armor standing up one of the many trees in his lair, standing still as if a statue.

Skulker asked him, "Aren't you the ghost boy's master that I was assigned to help Vlad spy on?"

Slade responded, "Former, unfortunately. But now I have other plans for him."

He then jumped down and said simply, "I'll be taking that."

"No one commands Skulker!" Skulker shouted as he started firing rockets at him. Slade simply jumped around them, dodging them with ease as he landed back on the ground.

"I am not 'no one'. Now hand it over."

"I don't think so, human!"

"Very well. You force me to try other methods."

He then reached down onto the ground and picked up a small laser, which was tied to the ground. Immediately after he dropped down to the ground.

Skulker was caught off-guard as a bunch of darts flew out of nowhere and straight at him. He screamed as a bunch of them hit him. He tried to pull them off, but his muscles suddenly seized up.

Skulker grumbled as he fell over, "I knew I should've gotten rid of that trap."

Slade sneered behind his mask, "No need to get up. I know where to find what I'm looking for." He then walked calmly over to the machine, and then began to push a few buttons on it.

"What are you doing?" asked Skulker, confused, "Why are you changing the ghost boy's coordinates? I thought you wanted to destroy him!"

"Eventually, Skulker," Slade answered as a shining light appeared in the arch, revealing a swirling portal, "But for now, I'll be needing this. It should prove quite useful."

Skulker watched with a scowl as to seeing his invention being snatched away from him. The dimension twister went with the person after transporting them.

Slade nodded to him, "Good day to you."

Then he slowly walked through.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Ha ha ha! I'm not done yet, folks! The third and final part to "The Phantom Apprentice" trilogy is on the way! What could Slade be up to this time now that Danny has left him? You will have to wait for "Never Easy", coming soon! So long for now!_


End file.
